


In the Sin Bin

by Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Agent!Magnus, Angst, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Closeting, HEA, Hockey, Homophobia, Love/Hate, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Sports, Sports God!Alec, WIP, side sizzy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo
Summary: Come portiere dei New York City Blazing Angels, Alec Lightwood, pensa di aver finalmente trovato una squadra con cui vincere il campionato. Poi il suo agente e il suo commercialista vengono arrestati per furto ai danni dei propri clienti e lui è costretto a scendere a patti con agenzie pubblicitarie per riparare i danni, oltre a trovare un modo per fidarsi del suo nuovo agente - Magnus Bane.Alec odia Magnus fin dal primo incontro.Magnus odia Alec persino di più.Ma i due saranno costretti a trovare un modo per far funzionare la collaborazione.~Dal primo capitolo:Alec ebbe un capogiro. Quattro milioni di dollari. Non poteva essere vero. Era praticamente tutto ciò che aveva messo da parte in tutta la sua carriera.***"Un atleta?" Il suo tono non lasciava dubbi su come la pensasse in proposito. Come agente, lui trattava con cantanti e artisti, non con i palestrati imbottiti di testosterone. "Non rappresento gli uomini delle caverne."





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Sin Bin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478579) by [otppurefuckingmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/pseuds/otppurefuckingmagic). 



**Capitolo 1**

 

"Solo quattro minuti di punizione stasera, Wayland" urlò Alec attraverso lo spogliatoio, rivolto al suo migliore amico e compagno di squadra. "Ti stai rammollendo."

Jace gli mostrò il medio e fece il suo sorriso migliore, che aveva fatto cadere ai suoi piedi tutte le ragazze. Ma quel sorriso, ormai, non aveva effetto su di lui da anni. E Jace lo sapeva. Alec sogghignò e buttò la sua maglia sporca nel borsone.

Avevano giocato una partita quasi perfetta, quella sera, finché Alec non si era lasciato scivolare un disco tra le gambe all'ultimo minuto del terzo tempo. Ma i New York City Blazing Angels avevano vinto comunque, superando i loro rivali in quella divisione ad una partita di distanza dall'accesso ai playoff. Gli altri giocatori celebrarono la bravura di Alec, dandogli pacche sulle spalle o alzando il mento quando incrociavano il suo sguardo. Di norma, gli Angels non erano una squadra particolarmente affiatata, ma tra loro c'era un rispetto reciproco che il ragazzo non aveva mai riscontrato nelle altre squadre di cui aveva fatto parte. Gli Angels erano la squadra migliore con cui avesse mai giocato, in assoluto. A ventotto anni - sette da quando aveva iniziato a giocare da professionista - si trovava finalmente in una squadra con la quale avrebbe potuto vincere il campionato.

Sorrise a tutti ai suoi compagni, poi si concentrò sul togliersi la divisa. In quanto portiere, aveva più imbottiture degli altri giocatori. Gli ci voleva il doppio del tempo per spogliarsi ed entrare nelle docce. Di solito finiva per lavarsi con l'acqua fredda, ma almeno aveva più privacy.

"Lightwood!" urlò il Coach Garroway dal proprio ufficio. "C'è una donna al telefono che piange. Vieni qua a calmarla."

Ci fu un coro di _Ooohhh_ da parte degli altri giocatori.

"Chi hai scopato e abbandonato, Lightwood?" sghignazzò uno di loro.

Lui fece una risata finta, ma ignorò le frecciatine. Sapeva per certo che, chiunque fosse al telefono - sempre che si trattasse di una donna - non poteva essere nessuna delle sue avventure occasionali. Pensò di controllare il proprio telefono per vedere se aveva qualche chiamata persa - così da avere un indizio su chi fosse così desiderosa di mettersi in contatto con lui da chiamare il Coach - ma l'apparecchio era sepolto da qualche parte nel suo borsone e, più avrebbe fatto aspettare Garroway, più lui si sarebbe infuriato.

Arrancò fino al suo ufficio, con ancora addosso metà della divisa. Il Coach era concentrato sui fogli di fronte a lui e teneva la cornetta del telefono in una mano, porgendogliela. Alec riusciva a sentire i singhiozzi anche da quella distanza. Riconobbe immediatamente quei suoni.

"Che è successo stavolta, Clary?" L'assistente personale del suo agente, Hodge Starkweather, lo assillava - in un modo o nell'altro - quasi tutti i giorni, e le sue chiamate, con annesse crisi isteriche, non giocavano a suo favore. Lui non ci sapeva fare con le lacrime, nemmeno con lei che era di famiglia.

La ragazza farfugliò "Hodge è appena stato arrestato!"

Lui impallidì e si lasciò cadere sulla sedia davanti alla scrivania del Coach. "Cosa?"

"Hodge è stato arrestato! Il reparto delle finanze ha scoperto che lavorava con Valentine della Morgestern&Morgenstern e che i due hanno deviato soldi dai conti dei giocatori per anni. La polizia è arrivata poco fa e l'ha arrestato e ora" - Clary ricominciò a singhiozzare - "non avrò più un lavoro!"

Alec serrò la mascella. "Clary. Datti una calmata. Sono certo che l'agenzia non ti licenzierà. Ora ho bisogno di sapere di quanti soldi stiamo parlando."

La testa del Coach scattò verso di lui a quell'ultima affermazione. Lasciò la penna, rivolgendo al ragazzo tutta la sua attenzione.

"Oh" disse Clary, tirando su con il naso, come se avesse realizzato solo in quel momento che, forse, il mondo non girava attorno ai suoi problemi. "Non lo so. Il tizio della finanza con cui ho parlato ha detto che Hodge e Valentine hanno derubato tutti i clienti che avevano in comune, in un modo o nell'altro. Non ho pensato a te. Scusa."

Alec appoggiò la fronte sulla mano libera. "Mi serve una cifra indicativa, Clary."

"Aspetta un attimo." Tirò su di nuovo col naso. "Ora controllo i dati che ha mandato la finanza." Si sentì il rumore delle sue dita che digitavano sulla tastiera, poi lei trattenne sonoramente il respiro. "Oh, Alec."

Lui fece una smorfia, alzò lo sguardo e incontrò quello del Coach, che aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia.

"Quanto?" chiese, mentre tutta la felicità per la vittoria lo abbandonava.

"Parlano di circa quattro milioni di dollari."

Alec ebbe un capogiro. _Quattro milioni di dollari_. Non poteva essere vero. Era praticamente tutto ciò che aveva messo da parte in tutta la sua carriera. Il suo salario era buono - sarebbe migliorato se avessero vinto il campionato - e lui era sempre stato uno che preferiva risparmiare che spendere. Rispetto agli altri giocatori, le sue spese quotidiane erano piuttosto contenute.

"Quattro milioni" disse con tono strozzato e Garroway sussultò. "Sono andati? O pensano di poterli recuperare almeno in parte? Cioè, non possono averli spesi tutti."

"Non lo so. Oh, Alec, mi dispiace tanto."

Lui mandò giù la bile che gli era salita in gola e si fregò il labbro superiore con mano tremante. "Devo fare qualche telefonata, ora. Tu stai bene?"

"Mi sono calmata" rispose lei. Il suo tono era risoluto, anche se il mondo di Alec stava implodendo. "Ti chiamo sul cellulare se ho altre notizie."

"E... Clary?" disse lui, prima che la ragazza attaccasse. "Non chiamare Simon. Non ancora."

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio e lui capì di essere spacciato.

 

* * *

 

"Meebs?" disse Clary, bussando alla porta dell'ufficio di Magnus. "Devo parlarti un momento."

Lui alzò la testa. "No. Assolutamente no." Ma la sua reazione non era riferita alla richiesta della ragazza.

Lei picchiettò una penna contro la cartelletta che teneva in mano, entrando. "Mags?"

Lui scrollò le spalle. "No."

La ragazza si lasciò cadere teatralmente sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania, allungando le gambe su un bracciolo e lui capì che la conversazione sarebbe stata lunga. "Andiamo. Ti conosco da anni, ormai. Tu sei simpatico. Io sono simpatica. Insieme ci divertiamo. Dovrei trovarti un soprannome che sia..." la sua voce sfumò nel silenzio, mentre cercava la parola giusta.

"Simpatico?" suggerì lui.

"Sì! Simpatico!" Clary inarcò un sopracciglio perfetto e si sporse verso di lui. "Maggie B?"

Magnus rabbrividì come se qualcuno avesse appena imbrattato e preso a calci la sua lapide. "Neanche per sogno. I nomignoli non funzionano così, Biscottino."

Lei mise il broncio. "Visto? Tu hai trovato subito il nomignolo più carino del mondo, per me."

"Sei uno zuccherino, cara" disse lui, guadagnandosi un sorriso contento dalla ragazza. "Ora, ti serviva un secondo?"

"Potrebbe servirmi un po' più di tempo".

Lui si finse sorpreso. "Sono scioccato." 

Clary roteò gli occhi e gettò la cartella sulla scrivania. "Sicuramente hai già saputo di Hodge."

"Sì. Mi dispiace, Biscottino. Sai bene che sarei felice di aiutarti a trovare un nuovo lavoro."

Lei si tirò su e si sedette sul bordo della scrivania. "Non serve. L'agenzia mi terrà... come tua assistente personale. Se leggessi le tue mail, lo sapresti già."

"Le e-mail fanno tanto 1890" disse lui, guardando male il monitor. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto controllare le mail di tanto in tanto, ma preferiva lavorare faccia a faccia o parlando al telefono, anche se gli era capitato di imbattersi in alcuni dei suoi clienti su "altre" app sul suo cellulare, ma era sempre stato abbastanza discreto da non avvicinarli in maniera non professionale. Fece un gesto vago verso il corridoio, facendo tintinnare i braccialetti sul suo polso. "Inoltre, Angioletto, ho già Kitty e i suoi terribili maglioni fatti in casa come assistente."

"E la dividi con altri tre agenti. Io, invece, sarò tutta tua."

Magnus strinse gli occhi. "Non rimbeccare un vecchio. Non è educato."

Lei si sporse sulla scrivania e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, con il suo sorriso contagioso ad illuminarle il viso. "Hai solo dieci anni più di me. E non ho mai conosciuto un trentacinquenne che sembrasse tanto diciottenne." 

"Sei assunta."

"Grandioso." Lei picchiettò un'unghia laccata sul raccoglitore. "Ma ti porto anche un aggancio." Lui sospirò. "È sempre così con le persone sexy."

Le labbra di Clary ebbero un guizzo all'insinuazione, ma continuò imperterrita a parlare. "Stanno smistando i clienti di Hodge tra gli altri agenti sportivi e ce n'è uno che ho pregato fosse assegnato a te."

"Un atleta?" Il suo tono non lasciava dubbi su come la pensasse in proposito. Come agente dell'IE*, lui trattava con cantanti e artisti, non con i palestrati imbottiti di testosterone. "Non rappresento gli uomini delle caverne. Non mi piace nemmeno farmeli. E poi, sai quanto è frivolo il mio modo di scegliere i clienti."

"Beh, lui..." Lei corrugò le sopracciglia, poi scosse la testa. "Non sarà importante. Ho bisogno che tu prenda Alec con te. Lui è di famiglia. Circa. E ha ricevuto una dura batosta con la storia di Hodge. Ha problemi di fiducia, ma è estremamente leale, quindi non lascerà l'agenzia, ma non si troverebbe a suo agio con gli altri. Lo conosco. So come è fatto. Ma tu, Magnus... A te importa dei tuoi clienti. Prendilo temporaneamente. Incontralo. Penso che potreste andare d'accordo."

Clary fece scivolare il fascicolo verso di lui.

Magnus si appoggiò all'indietro sulla sedia e congiunse le dita, rifiutandosi di toccarlo.

"Ti prego, Magnus. Ti prometto che l'amerai."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della Traduttrice:
> 
> * Sigla di "Institute Entertainment", l'agenzia per cui lavora Magnus.


	2. Capitolo 2

#  **Capitolo 2**

 

"So che detesti tutto questo, Alec" disse Isabelle con voce gentile. Era il suo tono da sorella - avrebbe dovuto essere tranquillizzante, ma non lo era. Per niente. "Ma, ascoltami, questa pubblicità porterà più attenzioni a te e alla tua squadra, inoltre è un modo veloce per riempire il tuo conto in banca."

Quello che stava accadendo era esattamente il motivo per cui Alec non aveva voluto che Clary chiamasse Simon quando Hodge era stato arrestato. Ma i due ragazzi erano migliori amici, Simon aveva sposato sua sorella Izzy e i tre erano fin troppo interconnessi per il loro stesso bene. Soprattutto quando si trattava di qualsiasi cosa avesse a che fare con le pubbliche relazioni e la sua instancabile sorella e PR, Isabelle Lightwood, entrava in azione.

La ragazza si mise le mani sui fianchi. "Non vuoi finire per trasferirti da Jace, vero?"

"Ne abbiamo già parlato, Izzy" disse lui, guardando male la postazione del trucco e la serie di biancheria intima fottutamente minuscola tra cui i suoi stilisti stavano scegliendo."Ho abbastanza soldi per tenermi casa mia ancora per un mese. Forse due."

Il ragazzo cercò di non pensare a come quella cifra già assurda di quattro milioni di dollari fosse cresciuta nell'arco dell'ultima settimana, quando gli esperti avevano analizzato i dati dei giocatori e avevano scoperto quanto fosse effettivamente grave il furto commesso da Hodge e Valentine. I due avevano allestito finti bilanci da mostrare ai clienti per anni. Alec non era la vittima messa peggio, per ora. Stava vivendo un assegno alla volta, considerando che, nel suo lavoro, la paga non era bisettimanale. Non era ancora in bancarotta, ma, se non fosse stato attento, lo sarebbe stato presto.

Per questo si era ritrovato a cedere alle pressioni che sua sorella gli faceva da due anni perchè accettasse di partecipare a qualche campagna pubblicitaria. Per guadagnare un po' sulla sua bellezza e fascino, aveva detto lei.

Lui non si sentiva particolarmente affascinante, quel giorno.

"Con questo contratto riuscirai a tenerla per ancora più tempo. Prenderai un bell'assegno, una volta finito il servizio, e ho già un altro paio di idee che ho mostrato al tuo nuovo agente." Izzy picchiettò un dito sullo schermo del suo cellulare. "A proposito, Clary sta arrivando con lui proprio ora..." La ragazza girò sui tacchi a spillo e lo guardò. "Devi stare calmo, Alec."

Lui alzò un sopracciglio. Era stato fin troppo calmo in quel periodo. "Che cavolo vorrebbe dire?"

"Magnus è... particolare."

"Lo conosci?"

Lei scrollò le spalle. "Lui e le sue feste sono leggendarie."

Alec emise un gemito. "Fantastico."

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e la prima cosa che il ragazzo vide fu la chioma rosso fuoco di Clary. Lei gli fece un sorriso tirato - come se fosse nervosa - e guardò dietro di sé, parlando con qualcuno che Alec ancora non riusciva a scorgere.

“ Sii gentile” sibilò Izzy, assumendo un'aria professionale e incrociando le braccia.

Gli occhi di Alec si assottigliarono quando vide l'uomo alle spalle di Clary. Era più basso di lui. I suoi capelli neri erano striati di blu e un sacco di accessori d'oro pendevano dalle sue orecchie, dal suo collo, dai suoi polsi e dalle sue dita. Dita le cui unghie erano laccate con del fottuto smalto. E l'abbigliamento del ragazzo era pieno di volant, bottoni, quello strano _sbrilluccichio_ e... no, assolutamente _no_. Alec scoppiò a ridere appena Clary e il suo nuovo agente si fermarono davanti a lui. “Mi state prendendo in giro, vero?”

La ragazza sbiancò e le labbra dell'uomo si serrarono in una linea dritta.

Alec si voltò verso Izzy, trattenendo a stento la rabbia. "Nessuno all'ufficio degli Angels mi prenderà sul serio se mi presento con   _ lui.” _

"Beh, non sei simpatico come aveva detto Clary" disse l'uomo, con una sicurezza che lo irritò. "Alexander, sono Magnus Bane."

Lui serrò la mascella. Odiava quando qualcuno lo chiamava con il suo nome completo. "È Alec."

Magnus lo ignorò. "Clary mi ha aggiornato sul tuo status nella squadra e ho parlato con Imogen, l'amministratrice delegata dell'agenzia, dei tuoi dati. Non dovremmo aver bisogno di apportare modifiche al tuo contratto fino alla fine della stagione. Ho molta esperienza con le campagne pubblicitarie e con i diritti di trasmissione. Me ne occuperò io per conto tuo, d'ora in poi."

"Non ho voce in capitolo?" chiese bruscamente il ragazzo.

Clary s'intromise. "È temporaneo, Alec. Tre mesi. Poi potrai decidere se rimanere con la IE o no."

"E speriamo che tu rimanga" disse Magnus, in tono tagliente. Poi afferrò una bottiglietta di olio per bambini dal tavolino del trucco e gliela lanciò. "Ora spogliati. Devi metterti in mostra per guadagnare."

Alec rimase a bocca aperta mentre l'altro si voltava con uno svolazzo e si lasciava cadere su un divano, tirando fuori il cellulare e smettendo di prestargli attenzione.

 

* * *

 

" _ Ti prometto che lo amerai, Mebs. Farai colpo, Mags _ " borbottò Magnus sottovoce, guardando male Clary, che si era seduta sul divano accanto a lui. "Mi hai mentito. Non credo di aver mai provato tanta antipatia immediata per nessuno come per quell'uomo."

Ma la ragazza non lo stava ascoltando. Stava seguendo Alec con lo sguardo, mentre il ragazzo camminava a grandi passi per la stanza. Aveva le sopracciglia corrugate, come persa nei propri pensieri. "Di solito non è così male, Magnus. Davvero."

"È un atleta che fa il fighetto, stereotipato" disse lui in tono definitivo, alzando lo sguardo mentre l'altro continuava a spogliarsi. S'accigliò nel vedere i muscoli scattanti e definiti che venivano scoperti mentre gli strati di vestiario sparivano. Be’, non erano _stereotipati_ anche quelli?

Clary si voltò a guardarlo e gli mise una mano sull'avambraccio. "Devi dargli una possibilità."

Lui le lanciò un'altra occhiataccia. "Preferirei chiedere a Camille di trasferirsi di nuovo da me che passare un altro minuto con lui."

La rossa sussultò. "Alec ha bisogno di te, Magnus. Che se ne renda conto o no. Izzy è d'accordo con me e sai che è una delle migliori nel suo campo. Noi ci fidiamo di te, anche se Alec non ci riesce... Non ancora."

Il ragazzo sospirò, tornando a trafficare con il cellulare. "Non mi tirerò indietro da questo incarico. Il bonus che mi ha proposto Imogen per trattare i suoi diritti d'immagine è assurdo. Ma farmelo piacere, non posso."

"Merda, sei in modalità Yoda. Male."

"Cosa?"

"Nulla." Lei gli diede dei colpetti sul braccio. "Continua ad inveire."

Magnus scosse la testa."Non sbaverò il mio rossetto di Dior parlando ulteriormente della sua presenza offensiva. Ho una reputazione da mantenere."

Clary sorrise. "Questo è il Magnus che _j'adore_."

"Gioco di parole sui trucchi. Approvo, Biscottino." Magnus non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso. Era l'effetto che quella ragazza aveva su di lui. Ma il suo sorriso si spense un attimo dopo, quando sentì Alec rispondere bruscamente ai truccatori.

"Lui _non_ mi piacerà, Clary, te l'assicuro. Ma lo aiuterò. È un cazzone all'ennesima potenza e necessita di qualcuno che lo rimetta in riga."

La risata con cui rispose Clary riempì la stanza e gli scaldò il cuore.

 

* * *

  
Alec digrignò i denti quando sentì Clary ridere dall'altra parte della stanza. Già era mezzo nudo e un gruppo di stilisti e truccatori lo circondavano e parlavano del suo corpo come se lui non fosse nemmeno nella stanza. Era umiliante e di certo lui non voleva passare la giornata in quel modo, ma non aveva altra scelta.

Si spruzzò un po' di olio sulla mano e rimise la bottiglietta sul tavolo, facendo una smorfia mentre guardava di nuovo verso Magnus. Era ovvio che il ragazzo non fosse etero - lampante per chiunque lo guardasse - e rendersi conto che ora era ufficialmente legato a lui lo metteva a disagio.

La hockey league era più aperta nei confronti degli appartenenti alla comunità LGBT rispetto agli altri sport, ma era più una questione di facciata che di mentalità dei giocatori. Non c'erano gay dichiarati nella league. Nessuno. E Alec sarebbe stato il primo. Aveva deviato i sospetti per sette anni - nascondendo le sue avventure di una notte e rifiutando qualsiasi relazione ad eccezione di quelle con le ragazze che gli trovavano i suoi PR (aiutati, di solito, dalla sempre disponibile Izzy, che però sperava che il ragazzo cambiasse idea, prima o poi) - e avere Magnus come agente avrebbe attirato su di lui più attenzioni di quante ne volesse.

Ultimamente gli sembrava di ricevere il tipo _sbagliato_ di attenzioni, mentre voleva solo essere conosciuto per la sua bravura come giocatore.

Espirò di colpo e spostò il peso da un piede all'altro. Le mani di Izzy si posarono sulle sue, calmandolo.

"Stai facendo quella cosa con la mano sinistra" mormorò, per non farsi sentire dagli stilisti attorno loro.

Alec lasciò cadere le mani lungo i fianchi, chiudendole a pugno e provando ad ignorare quel particolare punto della mano sinistra che torturava quando era nervoso o rimuginava troppo su qualcosa. Sua sorella sapeva dov’era la sua vecchia cicatrice. La ragazza sapeva molte cose sul suo conto.

"Ci muoviamo o no?" disse rabbioso.

La crew sobbalzò e Izzy scosse la testa e se ne andò.

Sapeva di star facendo lo stronzo e anche che nessuna delle persone in quella stanza meritava che scaricasse su di lei i suoi problemi. Ma non riusciva a trattenere la rabbia. Aveva sempre fatto tutto ciò che ci sia aspettava da lui - per tutta la vita - e, proprio quando stava iniziando a vedere i risultati di anni di duro lavoro, i suoi successi gli erano stati portati via, senza che potesse impedirlo.

Le sue scelte non erano più nemmeno sue, ormai. Non proprio. Se avesse potuto decidere come passare quella giornata - quattro giorni prima che gli Angels partissero per una lunga trasferta che avrebbe determinato il loro accesso ai playoff  - sarebbe stato ad allenarsi con Jace.

Avrebbe preferito avere dei dischetti da hockey che volavano verso la sua faccia, piuttosto che i pennelli da trucco.

"Già, ci muoviamo o no? Ho cose molto più interessanti da fare" urlò Magnus dall'altra parte della stanza. Ma, quando si voltò per rispondergli, notò che non era rivolto a lui.

Il suo agente si alzò e abbracciò una donna minuta con i capelli corti e arruffati. Il sorriso della donna era gentile e luminoso, mentre baciava le guance di Magnus, prima di rispondergli a voce bassa, così che Alec non potesse capire le sue parole. Ma la dolcezza sul viso dell'uomo era lampante. Alec sentì il fastidio montare in lui. Il ragazzo, con lui, era stato sprezzante e insensibile. Per quanto lo riguardava, poteva andare a farsi fottere.

"Questa è la tua fotografa, Aline" disse Izzy, tornando al suo fianco.

Alec emise un suono evasivo.

Riuscì a vedere lo sguardo inquisitore di sua sorella con la coda dell'occhio, ma non si voltò. Era troppo impegnato ad immaginare quanto sarebbe stato soddisfacente vedere Jace lanciare una serie di dischi dritti contro la faccia fin troppo carina di Magnus.

Izzy sospirò. "Magnus conosce tutti, Alec. Andrà benissimo per te. Fidati di me."

Lui sorrise e non rispose. Tornò a tormentare quel punto delicato sulla sua mano sinistra.

Aveva affrontato di peggio.

Poteva gestire Magnus Bane.

 


	3. Capitolo 3

** Capitolo 3 **

  
"È stato tanto male?" chiese Simon infilandosi un pezzo di peperone in bocca e appoggiandosi al bancone per parlare con Alec.   
"Su una scala da uno a dieci?" l'altro scrollò le spalle, ricordando quanto tempo aveva dovuto passare sotto la doccia quel giorno per riuscire a levarsi quella roba luccicante dalla pelle. "Non classificabile."   
"Non dargli retta" disse Izzy, togliendo le lasagne fatte da Simon dal forno. "Era bellissimo. Aveva quello sguardo torvo che faceva tanto 'cattivo ragazzo'. La campagna avrà un grande successo. Me lo sento."   
"Quello sguardo torvo era spontaneo, Iz."   
"E ha reso più intriganti i tuoi occhi. Non mentirmi. So che ti senti meglio ora che tutta quella rabbia ti ha abbandonato e ti sei guadagnato la bustapaga."   
Alec provò a fingere che la ragazza avesse torto, ma non ci riuscì. Il servizio gli aveva dato la possibilità di comportarsi da stronzo tutto il pomeriggio - visto che Aline voleva vedere il suo 'lato oscuro' - ed era stato pagato fin troppo bene per un solo giorno di lavoro. Sorrise. "Ok, hai ragione."

Lei gli strizzò una guancia. "Ecco, questo è il sorriso che amo."

"E hai incontrato Magnus oggi, vero?" chiese Simon, finendo di condire l'insalata.

Izzy fece un verso strozzato, guardando Alec. "Ed ecco che se ne va il sorriso che amo."

Solo pronunciare il nome del suo nuovo agente era sufficiente per far tornare il broncio al ragazzo. "Non ne voglio parlare."

"Pensavo che Magnus piacesse a tutti!" esclamò Simon. "È così scintillante ed entusiasta, come una ruota panoramica illuminata la sera e abbinata a dei fuochi d'artificio."

Alec si grattò la testa, osservando Simon, poi si rivolse alla sorella. "Un giorno mi dovrai spiegare come ha fatto a farti innamorare di lui."

Il ragazzo sorrise, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso. "Sono irresistibile, davvero."

Il moro scosse la testa. "Non mi sembra."

"È totalmente irresistibile" confermò Isabelle, dando un bacio sulla guancia al marito.

Alec alzò gli occhi al cielo, come se avesse voluto trovarsi da un'altra parte, ma, in realtà, Izzy e Simon erano totalmente innamorati e questo era... dolce. Il loro appartamento era come una seconda casa per lui ed era felice che la sorella avesse trovato qualcuno che l'amasse come meritava. Spilluccò l'insalata e riportò la conversazione sull'argomento che l'aveva tormentato tutto il giorno. "Allora, avanti. Magnus Bane. Ditemi tutto ciò che sapete. Visto che a quanto pare non ho altra scelta se non lavorare con questo... tizio... fino alla fine della stagione. Conto di arrivare al campionato senza essere cacciato prima, quindi sono tre mesi. Devo sapere il più possibile senza dovergli davvero parlare. Sempre che sia possibile."

"C'è un detto che parla di fretta e di gattini morti..." lo rimproverò Izzy.

Alec rise. "Non è un po' drammatica come cosa, Iz?"

Simon scosse la testa. "Ha ragione. Forse è meglio se non ti affidi ai pettegolezzi. L'ho incontrato solo una manciata di volte in giro con Clary, ma non credo che possa essere inserito in una categoria o associato ad uno stereotipo."

"Te l'ho detto, _mi hermano_ *, è particolare."

Simon agitò un cucchiaio in direzione della moglie. "Ecco. Ho capito perchè lui e Alec non si trovano."

Il moro era curioso. "Ma davvero?"

"Beh, sì. Magnus è tutto..." fece un suono simile a KRRRRPWOWOWWW agitando le mani. "... e tu sei tutto... " imitò un broncio, incurvò le spalle e emise un borbottio.  Alec soffocò un sorriso alla descrizione fatta dal cognato. "È l'incontro di due elementi completamente opposti e ci sono tipo migliaia di commedie che spiegano perchè sia una cosa brutta. È un tema ricorrente nelle fiction." Izzy lo guardò dubbiosa, ma lui sembrava irremovibile. "Che c'è? È vero."

Lei scosse la testa. "Sei proprio un idiota."

Lui sorrise. "Ti amo anche io."

"Perciò Magnus..." ritentò Alec.

"Puoi cercarlo su Google se t'interessa, Alec" disse Izzy. "Ma non voglio essere colei su cui baserai la tua opinione. Ti ho detto di fidarti di me e questo è quanto."

"Non mi piace" le ricordò il fratello per la decima volta.

Lei annuì. "L'abbiamo capito."

"Danneggerà la mia immagine."

"Avevo sentito anche la prima volta che l'hai detto" sbuffò la ragazza.

Alec sospirò sconfitto. "Devo fidarmi di te."

"Sapevo che l'avresti capito, fratellone."

Qualcuno bussò alla porta.

"Questa dev'essere Clary. Alec, puoi andare ad aprire?"

Lui si alzò e andò alla porta. "L'avete invitata voi?"

"Quando mai lei _non_ è invitata alla serata Kasher** a casa Lightwood-Lewis?" disse Simon.

Alec sorrise, aprendo la porta ma continuando aguardare il ragazzo dietro di sè. "C'è un modo per essere non-invitati?"

Ma la bocca del cognato era spalancata per la sorpresa e Izzy si stava mordendo il labbro, con lo sguardo fisso su qualcosa alle sue spalle... E il suo sorriso appassì e si spense quando si voltò e vide Clary... Con Magnus al suo fianco.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Magnus fece del suo meglio per non fare una smorfia alla vista di Alec. Non riuscì nell'impresa e si voltò verso Clary. "Mi hai mentito. Ancora!"

"Non è vero" insistette lei. "Questo _è_ l'appartamento di Simon."

Il ragazzo spuntò da sopra la spalla di Alec e sventolò una mano. "Ehi, Magnus."

L'uomo superò Alec senza dar segno di averlo visto. "Ciao Spencer."

"È Simon."

Clary sorrise e lo abbracciò. "Lo sa."

Magnus si avvicinò a Izzy e l'abbracciò, baciandole entrambe le guance. Quella Lightwood gli piaceva. "Non ho avuto la possibilità di salutarti come si deve stamattina."

La porta sbattè facendo tremare il pavimento e lui si voltò a guardare Alec, che li guardava con un sopracciglio inarcato. "Vi conoscete?"

"Te l'ho detto" rispose la sorella, totalmente calma di fonte alla collera del fratello. "Lui dà dei party favolosi."

L'uomo le circondò la vita con un braccio. "E tu balli divinamente."

Izzy fece un sorrisetto furbo, poi guardò il marito. "È stato prima che iniziassimo ad uscire, Simon. E non c'è mai stato nulla in _quel_ senso. Ogni tanto ci vediamo ancora per lavoro."

Simon scrollò le spalle e Alec fece quella cosa con l'occhio che lo faceva sembrare strabico e che la faceva sempre ridere a crepapelle. "Sedetevi. Vado a prendere una bottiglia di vino. Simon? Mi aiuti con questi piatti?"

Clary si diresse verso l'altro lato del moderno tavolo da pranzo e Magnus le allontanò la sedia, prima di prendere posto accanto a lei. Alec rimase in piedi presso la porta, guardando alternativamente tra cucina - dove si trovavano Izzy e Simon - e Clary, ma senza mai guardare negli occhi Magnus. E l'uomo non sembrava avere problemi a fingere a sua volta che il maggiore dei Lightwood non fosse nella stanza.

"Siediti, Alec" disse la rossa ridacchiando. "Non ti morderà."

Magnus fece un sorrisetto malizioso e incrociò il suo sguardo.

"Non fare così" gli disse duramente il ragazzo.

L'altro fece il finto tonto. "Non so di cosa tu stia parlando."

Clary si schiarì la gola per nascondere una risata.

Alla fine, Alec si mosse, sedendosi al capo opposto del tavolo rispetto a Magnus. Stava cercando di stargli il più lontano possibile. Magnus si sarebbe potuto offendere, ma tenere tutto quel testosterone furente lontano dal suo spazio personale gli permetteva solo di respirare aria più pulita.

Izzy arrivò con una bottiglia e dei bicchieri, li appoggiò sul tavolo e li riempì senza fare commenti sulla disposizione dei posti, ma sorridendo leggermente a Magnus quando incrociò il suo sguardo. Simon la seguì con le braccia piene di piatti, per i quali rifiutò l'aiuto della moglie. Lei gli baciò la guancia e si sedette a capotavola, accanto a Magnus.

"Non ho intenzione di parlare di affari per tutta la sera" disse mettendosi il tovagliolo sulle ginocchia. "Ma ti è arrivata la proposta che ho inviato?"

A lui andava bene parlare di lavoro, soprattutto con qualcuno di intelligente e competente come Izzy. "Certamente, raggio di sole - "

Alec tossì, come se si stesse ingozzando. La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo, gli lanciò un sorrisetto e poi riportò la propria attenzione su Magnus.

L'agente prese un respiro profondo, strinse forte il coltello per trattenersi dallo scagliarlo in una specifica direzione e continuò "Credo che il Gallant Group _sia_ la nostra migliore opportunità. Abbastanza grande da pagare bene, con settori molto differenziati che possono proporre diverse opportunià, ma non così importante da necessitare di raccomandazioni."

Izzy prese un sorso di vino, pensierosa. "Concordo. Ora mangiamo."

Simon servì per prima sua moglie, guardagnandosi un sorriso smagliante, poi cercò di passare il piatto ad Alec, ma finì per rovesciare qualche vegetale, essendo il ragazzo troppo lontano, dalla parte opposta del tavolo. Lui s'accigliò (Magnus stava iniziando a pensare che quella fosse la sua espressione permanente), raccolse il cibo nel proprio piatto ed ebbe lo stesso problema tentando di passare il piatto a Clary.

La rossa glielo strappò di mano. "Tutto questo è ridicolo, Alec. Siediti accanto a Simon."

Il ragazzo si bloccò con la forchetta a mezz'aria. "Non posso. Mi serve spazio per allungare le gambe. Alcuni di noi, da seduti, toccano per terra con i piedi."

Lei gli fece la linguaccia e lui rispose allo stesso modo - sorridendo veramente, finchè non notò lo sguardo di Magnus su di sè. Si ricompose e tornò a mangiare, smettendo di sorridere talmente velocemente che Magnus ebbe il mal di mare.

Alec mise il tovagliolo nel piatto, poi si alzò per andare in cucina. "Beh, è stato... divertente, ma Lydia verrà a prendermi tra poco. Dobbiamo andare all'inaugurazione di un club di cui non ricordo il nome."

Il suo agente parlò prima di ricordarsi che non avrebbe dovuto rivolgersi direttamente al re del ghiaccio in persona. "Pandemonium?"

Il ragazzo si fermò a metà strada e guardò oltre la propria spalla. "Uh, sì?"

"Ho avuto un invito anche io" si pulì le labbra con il tovagliolo. "Però non credo che passerò."

Gli occhi dell'atleta dardeggiarono. "Un po' troppo etero per i tuoi gusti?"

L'altro ridacchiò, a disagio. Quindi era _lì_ che voleva andare a parare. "Non riuscirei a passare per etero nemmeno se m'impegnassi."

"Che strano!" disse lui, muovendo il piatto e facendo cadere del cibo per terra. La sua mandibola si serrò appena i loro sguardi s'incrociarono. "Cosa che non dice nessuno quando incontra te."

Magnus sogghignò, alzando il mento, deciso a non cedere sotto lo sguardo di sfida dell'altro. "Non mi vergogno di chi sono."

"Sai cosa?" Alec lasciò cadere il piatto sul bancone e poi si girò verso il tavolo, puntanto il dito contro di lui. "Vai a farti fottere."

"Oh, credo di averlo già fatto, dolcezza - "

Clary saltò in piedi, battendo le mani sul tavolo. "Basta voi due! Izzy, questa è casa tua, non mia, quindi non voglio essere scortese..."

Isabelle era l'immagine della donna al comando. Rispose all'ansia di Clary con calma assoluta. "Cosa? Stanno solo parlando."

Magnus alzò un sopracciglio e la studiò. Aveva qualcosa in mente.

Alec prese bruscamente la propria giacca dall'appendiabiti all'ingresso. "Fanculo. Me ne vado."

"Alec - " Magnus fermò Clary, che sussultò quando il ragazzo la fece rimettere a sedere. Ora gli era chiaro che Izzy avesse un piano, per quella serata, di cui non era stato informato. Ma la rossa sì.

" _Adiòs_ , fratellone" rispose Isabelle con lo stesso tono. "Saluta Lydia da parte mia."

Simon era pietrificato sul posto, il cibo stava cadendo dalla sua forchetta per tornarsene nel piatto e la sua bocca era semiaperta, quando la porta si chiuse sbattendo violentemente dietro al cognato. "Qualcuno mi spiega che è appena successo?"

Izzy si rimise il tovagliolo sulle ginocchia e prese il proprio bicchiere di vino. "Senti, Magnus. Mio fratello non è sempre così stronzo come stasera."

Il ragazzo fece tintinnare il suo anello contro il proprio bicchiere, studiandola. "Continuate a dirlo, ma tutto mi fa pensare che non sia vero. E ora sono più che certo che ci sia qualcosa sul tuo amato fratello che tu, Biscottino e Stefan non mi avete detto. Forse il motivo per cui volete che io e lui ci frequentiamo al di fuori dell'ambito professionale?"

Sia Simon che Clary aprirono la bocca per parlare, ma la bruna li mise a tacere alzando un dito. "Simon. Clary. Non lo fate. Magnus deve arrivare a conoscere Alec da solo."

Il ragazzo la guardò pensieroso. Aveva una mezza idea di ciò a cui Izzy stava alludendo non poi così velatamente. E - non aveva pensato potesse essere vero, ma... - il pensiero lo fece arrabbiare con Alec ancora di più. "E a quanto pare sarà proprio un piacere."

La ragazza si sporse verso di lui. "Devi portare a termine questo contratto temporaneo di tre mesi, Magnus. E per farlo lui non deve piacerti, ma devi conoscerlo."

L'altro annuì. Non gli piacevano le circostanze in cui avrebbe lavorato, ma era professionale. Aveva a che fare quotidianamente con VIP iper-suscettibili. Alec era probabilmente il più suscettibile, ma non era nulla che non potesse gestire. "Ho intenzione di farlo, Isabelle."

"Bene."

La forchetta di Simon raggiunse finalmente la sua bocca e il ragazzo masticò sovrapensiero. "La mia band terrà un concerto sabato. Potresti venirci. Alec ci sarà di sicuro, visto che sarà l'ultima sera prima della sua partenza per la trasferta. Se dovete fare conoscenza, in qualche modo, lì sarà rumoroso e affollato, quindi non dovrete parlare poi tanto."

"Ah" l'agente prese un sorso di vino. "Così potrà giudicarmi in silenzio a distanza ravvicinata."

Clary scosse la testa "Lui non - " Izzy la guardò male e lei chiuse la bocca. Prese un respiro profondo. "Ho capito. Sto zitta. Magnus, dovresti venire. Sarà una festa."

Il ragazzo le sorrise. "Conosci i miei punti deboli, tesoro."

I lineamenti della rossa si ammorbidirono e un sorriso furbo si aprì sul suo viso. "Non _tutti_."

"E va bene così, Biscottino. Ora, finiamo questa cena deliziosa."

Izzy fece tintinnare il bicchiere contro quello di Magnus, sembrando fin troppo soddisfatta, considerando la scena avvenuta poco prima.

Lui e la piccola, ambigua Lightwood dovevano parlare in privato.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Alec prese una lunga sorsata dal bicchiere che teneva tra le mani e sussultò.

"Ci stai andando giù pesante con quel whiskey, Lightwood" gli disse Lydia.

"Questa giornata è stata un incubo" ammise lui. Pos; il bicchiere sul tavolo e guardò la folla di corpi ondeggianti sulla pista da ballo. Sapeva ballare - grazie alla sorella - ma lo faceva raramente.

"E questa serata?"

Per un attimo, il ragazzo si chiese se avesse detto qualcosa ad alta voce riguardo al ballo, ma riprese il filo della coversazione quando si ricordò che Lydia avrebbe voluto ballare con lui quanto lui l'avrebbe voluto fare con lei. Il whiskey gli stava bruciando piacevolmente la gola, Lydia era bellissima e Magnus Bane non era nei dintorni... Cercò di sorriderle sinceramente, perchè la sua presenza _stava_ rendendo la sua serata più piacevole.

"Sta migliorando" disse sincero.

"Bene." La ragazza si sporse e posò la mano sulla sua. "Ora sorridi. Credo che la coppia ad un paio di tavoli da qui stia cercando di farci una foto."

Alec resistette alla tentazione di guardare dietro di sè. "Stanno facendo quella cosa del finto selfie?"

La ragazza ridacchiò. "Di sicuro."

"Dobbiamo baciarci?"

"Non stasera."

Alec emise un leggero _hmm_ e prese un altro drink. "Jace non doveva incontrarci qua?"

"La leggenda vivente degli Angels è qua da almeno un'ora. Non hai visto la quasi-ritirata avvenuta all'entrata dei VIP?"

Il ragazzo scosse la testa. Jace portava il caos dovunque andasse. "Forza. Andiamo a sederci con lui."

La prese per mano e la guidò attraverso la pista da ballo, facendosi largo tra la folla per arrivare al'area VIP. Fu fermato all'entrata dallo schiamazzare di un gruppo di fan vestite in modo aderente, che lo assalirono appena disse il suo nome al buttafuori. Firmò gentilmente un paio di tette con un indelebile che gli fu passato con unghie laccate di smalto. Poi si assicurò che il buttafuori sapesse di dover far entrare Lydia, che si era fermata a parlare con degli amici.

Jace si alzò e lo strinse in un abbraccio appena il ragazzo trovò il suo privè. "Dove cavolo sei stato, amico? Questo posto è fantastico."

"Non ubriacarti troppo, Jace" disse lui, sedendosi sui cuscini di velluto. "Dobbiamo essere sul ghiaccio, domani."

Il biondino lo guardò male. "Nemmeno il dopo-sbornia può rallentarmi."

"Certo, certo."

"Lydia è qua con te?"

"Si è fermata all'ingresso con degli amici."

Jace si levò un ciuffo di capelli dagli occhi e lo guardò. "Allora, come sta andando tutta questa storia?"

"Bene. Lei è... carina. Come quando era al college."

"Bene" rispose l'altro, facendosi stranamente serio. "L'ultima voleva solo un briciolo di fama."

Alec si sforzò di ridere e prese un'altra sorsata. "Non ne hai idea."

Il biondo si sporse verso di lui. "C'è altro? Sai, sull'altra sponda?"

Niente. _Nada_. Un hoser***, nello slang dell'hockey. Non importava in che lingua lo dicesse, la sua vita sentimentale era inesistente. Erano passati mesi dall'ultima volta che si era disturbato anche solo per trovarsi qualcuno con cui passare la notte. Gli sembrava di dover faticare fin troppo, per quanto valeva, ormai.

"Nah. L'hockey è il mio vero amore, lo sai."

 "Ricordami di non toccare mai il tuo guantone da portiere" lo schernì l'amico e lui si ritrovò a sorridere.

Lydia arrivò con una cameriera alle spalle. Puntò il dito dietro di sè e sorrise. "Volete altro da bere?"

Jace diede una pacca sulla coscia dell'amico. "Certo che vogliamo altro da bere."

  
  


* * *

  
  


La vista di Alec era sfuocata e tutto pareva leggermente inclinato a sinistra. Non allineato.

_Tutto storto._

Ridacchiò al pensiero e Lydia gli diede un copletto sul petto, sostenendolo così che potesse infilare la chiave nella serratura del suo ingresso.

"Grazie per essere venuta con me" provò a dirle. La sua lingua s'impapinò.

La ragazza non gli rispose. Aprì la porta e lo aiutò ad arrivare al divano, facendolo stendere. Lui chiuse gli occhi e lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro. La stanza stava iniziando a girare e le sue membra sembravano inconsistenti, ma quella sensazione di pace - come se fosse disconnesso da qualsiasi pensiero tentasse di farsi strada nel suo cervello in pappa - era piacevole. Aveva bisogno di dimenticare.

Ci furono dei movimenti accanto a lui, poi sentì del vetro freddo nella propria mano. "Bevi un po' d'acqua. Mi ringrazierai per questo, domattina."

Lui buttò giù il liquido fresco e si lasciò cadere di nuovo contro il bracciolo del divano, guardando Lydia. Lei era seduta con le gambe raccolte sotto di sè e le braccia dietro la schiena. Lo stava guardando con attenzione.

Il ragazzo deglutì. "A cosa devo quello sguardo?"

"Ho una cosa da dirti, ma non so cosa ti ricorderai domani mattina, se lo faccio."

"È qualcosa che vorrei ricordare?"

Lei increspò le labbra. "Probabilmente no."

Lui appoggiò il bicchiere d'acqua sul tavolo e si sedette. Si sfregò gli occhi e poi la guardò. "Allora spara."

"Raj mi ha chiamata."

Lo stomaco di Alec si attorcigiò e le sue dita andarono subito a tormentare quel punto sulla mano sinistra. "E...?"

"Si sposa."

Il ragazzo si scostò da lei, puntando i piedi per terra e cercando qualcosa di stabile. _Qualsiasi cosa_. Posò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e si passò le mani tra i capelli. Quando il suo battito cardiaco tornò sotto controllo, incrociò lo sguardo di Lydia. "Dal tuo tono deduco si sposi con una donna."

Lei annuì.

Alec sbuffò. "Sarà un disastro."

"Promettimi che non arriverai mai a tanto, Alec" disse la ragazza con voce bassa ma risoluta. "Per l'hokey non ne vale la pena. So che lo ami, ma passerai più anni lontano dal campo che sul ghiaccio."

Lui fissò la propria mano sinistra, osservando il suo pollice che esercitava pressione dove c'era stata la sua vecchia ferita, ormai insensibile. Agitò la mano e sprofondò tra i cuscini. "Potrei aver bisogno di una moglie di successo che mi aiuti a pagare l'affitto. Sei disponibile?"

"No." Lydia si avviccinò, stringendosi al suo fianco e poggiandogli la testa sulla spalla. "Te la caverai anche questa volta, Lightwood. So che ce la farai."

Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi e le prese la mano.

Desiderò poter avere la sua stessa sicurezza.   
  
  
_**Note della Traduttrice:**_   
* Significa "fratello mio" in spagnolo   
** Qualsiasi cibo ritualmente puro secondo la legge religiosa ebraica.   
*** Parola dello slang dell'hockey canadese, ma usata in tutti i paesi anglofoni. Deriva da "hose", strumento utilizzato per levigare il ghiaccio prima che lo Zamboni fosse inventato. Significa "perdente", perchè, nel passsato, i giocatori della squadra perdente avrebbero dovuto levigare il ghiaccio dopo la partita.

  
  


  
  


 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

#  **Capitolo 4**

"Attenzione, Lightwood. Vengono verso di te" urlò Jace, dalla linea blu.

Santiago e Pangborn si stavano azzuffando nell'angolo, lottando per avere il controllo del dischetto, e Alec stava osservando attentamente Raphael. Non gli c'era voluto molto - e nemmeno alle altre squadre - per capire che era, sì, grosso, ma veloce come un fulmine.

Con la coda dell'occhio vide Jace prepararsi per acchiappare il disco, in caso Pangborn l'avesse preso . "L'obiettivo di questo allenamento è prepararmi alle sorprese, Jace. Quindi non so quando arriverà il dischetto."

"Cercavo solo di aiutare, fratello" rispose l'amico, ridendo. "Sei stato poco concentrato, negli ultimi giorni."

La testa del moro scattò verso di lui. "Cosa?"

Il disco passò fischiando a lato della sua testa e colpì l'interno della rete.

Jace fece schioccare la lingua. "Ecco, appunto."

"Così si fa!" lo schernì Santiago, mentre gli passava vicino. "Il capitano ha ragione, Lightwood. Non mi hai mai lasciato passare un colpo del genere in tutto l'anno."

"Lightwood!" muggì il Coach Garroway dalla panchina. "Fuori dal mio campo."

Alec si sollevò dalla sua posizione accovacciata, sfilandosi i guanti e sollevando la maschera. "Merda."

Garroway stava sbraitando ordini a Jace e gli altri giocatori quando si affacciò alla porta della panchina. E lui conosceva il Coach da abbastanza tempo, ormai, per sapere che il fatto che lo stesse ignorando fosse un un pessimo segno.

Kadir, il preparatore atletico degli Angels, gli si avvicinò. "Ti serve del ghiaccio per il ginocchio?"

"Il mio ginocchio sta bene" scattò lui. Si lasciò cadere sulla panca e si tolse la maschera, poi allungò una mano. "Ok, dammelo."

Kadir s'inginocchiò di fronte a lui, estendendogli la gamba per controllare quanto riuscisse a muoversi.

"Sta bene, davvero" mormorò lui, ma l'altro lo ignorò, premendo un pacchetto di ghiaccio istantaneo sul ginocchio.

Lo stridio di un fischio riecheggiò per tutta l'arena quando Garroway annunciò una pausa e Alec prese un sorso d'acqua dalla bottiglia al suo fianco, preparandosi mentalmente per una strigliata. Che si meritava. Quando il campo fu sgomberato e si sentì il rumore dei pattini che si allontanava in direzione dello spogliatoio, il Coach  congedò Kadir e si appoggiò al bordo. Sembrava calmo. Troppo calmo.

"Ascolti, Coach - " iniziò lui, ma l'uomo lo interruppe.

"Non ricordo di averti dato il permesso di parlare."

Alec si leccò le labbra e si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte, annuendo.

"Bevuto troppo ieri sera? Problemi di ragazze? Potresti star avendo problemi seri nella tua vita privata, ma sei assolutamente tenuto a lasciarli  fuori da qui. Sei preoccupato per il tuo conto in banca e vuoi essere pagato? Fa il tuo lavoro meglio di chiunque altro. Trova un modo per toglierti dalla testa gli altri problemi, quando sei in campo. Ci serve un portiere che non lasci passare nulla."

"Capito, Coach."

Garroway si abbassò per guardarlo in faccia e a lui parve che i suoi occhi fossero illuminati direttamente dalle fiamme dell'inferno. "Davvero?"

Alec non osò distogliere lo sguardo. "Sì, Coach, ho capito."

L'uomo si allontanò da lui serrando la mascella. "Nessuna distrazione, Lightwood. Wayland sarà anche il capitano, ma sei tu la linguetta che impedisce alla granata di esplodere. Sarà meglio per te che io non veda nessun dischetto entrare in quella rete, oggi pomeriggio. Ora va' a mangiare."

Il ragazzo risucchiò l'aria a denti stretti e si diresse in silenzio verso lo spogliatoio.

  


* * *

 

"Ehi, Magnus!"

Il diretto interessato si voltò, fermandosi al centro dell'ingresso - che aveva creduto vuoto - del palazzetto del ghiaccio.

"Sheldon" disse candidamente. "Che ci fai qui?"

Le spalle di Simon s'incurvarono. "È Sim - Vabbè. Non importa. Io, uh, lavoro qui."

Le sopracciglia dell'altro si sollevarono. "Davvero?"

"Passo lo zamboni dopo gli allenamenti." Si sistemò gli occhiali e sorrise sghembo. "Izzy mi ha aiutato a trovare questo lavoro. S'incastra a meraviglia con i miei orari irregolari dovuti alla band e, uh, insomma... tutto quanto."

"Affascinante" disse Magnus. E trovava davvero affascinante il fatto che Simon fosse il cantante solista di una band indie rock e guidasse lo zamboni nel tempo libero, mentre la sua incredibile moglie, Isabelle, dominava l'ambito delle pubbliche relazioni di New York City. Ma lo sguardo sul volto del ragazzo gli fece capire che pensava fosse sarcastico. In quel momento non aveva nè il tempo nè la pazienza per capire come rassicurare il cantante-rock-levigatore-di-ghiaccio. Si limitò a fare un cenno con la testa verso l'arena. "Si stanno ancora allenando?"

Simon guardò l'orologio. "Dovrebbero finire da un momento all'altro. Mi stavo giusto preparando. Ti serve aiuto per trovare Alec?"

"Seguirò il gelo" disse lui, sventolando la mano coperta da un guanto senza dita di Marc Jacobs, che proteggeva il suo polso dal freddo. "Con un po' di fortuna, mi porterà dritto dal frigido yeti che cerco."

L'altro spostò nervosamente il peso da un piede all'altro. "Senti, a proposito di Alec - "

"Fammi indovinare" lo interruppe lui "Alec è davvero una brava persona, ma sta attraversando un brutto periodo e io devo essere più gentile con lui?"

"No." Simon scosse la testa. "Non è quello che stavo per dire."

Magnus incrociò le braccia. "Mi hai incuriosito. Dimmi."

"Hai un lavoro da svolgere e, da quanto ho sentito, sei bravissimo a farlo. Izzy ha ragione quando dice che devi conoscerlo per poter amministrare al meglio le cose per conto suo. Ma non credo che Alec ti racconterà mai nulla direttamente. Gli ci sono voluti anni per aprirsi con me. Quindi, anche sotto minaccia di morte da parte di Izzy, lascia che ti dia un consiglio: Alec  è  un bravo ragazzo, ma è anche testardo e incredibilmente frustrante. È come se gli mancasse quel filtro nel cervello che gli dice quando è il caso di tacere o di non dire apertamente quello che sta pensando..." Simon s'interruppe e prese un respiro profondo. "Forse è qualcosa che io e lui abbiamo in comune."

Magnus gli sorrise.

"Ma la differenza tra noi due" continuò l'altro "è che lui non è nemmeno in grado di mentire a  se stesso . Io vivo in un quasi perenne stato di negazione, ma lui no. Questo crea confusione tra il suo cuore e la sua mente ed è quella confusione che lo frega."

L'agente allineò la fila di anelli d'argento che portava appena sopra le nocche, fingendo di non essere particolarmente affascinato dall'argomento del discorso. Simon aveva molto da dire - così  tante parole - ma era il fatto che si fosse aperto con lui a colpirlo maggiormente. "Quindi la versione maschile di Elsa ha un cuore?"

L'altro ridacchiò. "Sono abbastanza sicuro che ce l'abbia."

"Mi piaci, Simon" ammise. "Sei intrigante."

Il volto del ragazzo s'illuminò. "Penso lo stesso di te! Ma ora devo..."

"... andare" finì Magnus per lui. "Ci sono dei delicati giocatori di hockey che necessitano che le loro caviglie siano protette."

Simon camminò all'indietro, salutandolo. "Ci si vede in giro, Magnus."

Lui sventolò le dita nella sua direzione e si affrettò verso il campo. L'interno dell'arena era illuminato e gli altoparlanti stavano mandando a volume altissimo della musica orribile, cacofonica. C'era un uomo alto accovacciato davanti alla rete - e Magnus immaginò che dovesse essere il suo cliente - con un gruppo di giocatori disposti a semicerchio di fronte a lui che tiravano dischetti su dischetti nella sua direzione in rapida successione. I movimenti di Alec per fermare gli attacchi erano veloci ed efficienti: parava ogni colpo.

Avvicinandosi, riuscì a sentire il suono dei dischi che urtavano i suoi guanti e le sue protezioni quando usava tutto il corpo per difendere la rete. Trasalì quando un dischetto colpì molto forte la maschera che Alec aveva attorno al viso. Lui era assolutamente favorevole ad avere qualcosa di duro che gli colpiva la faccia, ma non esattamente in quel senso. Il motivo per cui qualcuno si sottoponesse di sua spontanea volontà ad una tale tortura era un mistero per lui.

Scese la scalinata che separava gli spettatori dal campo e bussò sul vetro.

Un uomo muscoloso con indosso una giacca degli Angels si voltò, al suono, e lo fulminò. Poi corrugò le sopracciglia, squadrando la sua figura per nulla atletica.

"Coach Garroway?" disse lui, attraverso il vetro. "Sono Magnus Bane, il nuovo agente di Alec Lightwood."

Il Coach sembrò sorpreso. "Fai il giro e entra dall'ingresso per i giocatori. C116. Dirò alla sicurezza di lasciarti passare."

Magnus annuì e ritornò sui suoi passi. Trovò quasi subito il cartello che indicava l'entrata che stava cercando. Quando tornò a bordocampo - questa volta passando per l'entrata dei giocatori - la musica era stata spenta e i giocatori erano radunati attorno alla panchina. Alcuni si appoggiavano alle proprie mazze, mentre altri si stavano togliendo i guanti e i caschi, ma tutti ascoltavano il Coach Garroway, che stava parlando.

Il suo arrivo non passò comunque inosservato.

Ci furono dei sussurri, pacche e gomitate - tra i giocatori che lo indicavano agli altri - e qualcuno rise apertamente. Nulla a cui non fosse già abituato, comunque. Incrociò le braccia e guardò il cagnesco chiunque si voltasse dalla sua parte, cercando Alec nel gruppo.

Per quanto il ragazzo stesse cercando di nascondersi dietro la schiena di un altro giocatore, lui non ebbe alcun problema ad individuare il ghiacciolo umano. Incrociò il suo sguardo senza battere ciglio e aspettò che Garroway finisse di parlare.

Simon era già sul ghiaccio con lo zamboni e lo salutò sorridendo. Magnus accennò un sorriso a sua volta e sollevò una mano per rispondere al saluto, guadagnandosi sguardi ancora più confusi da parte dei giocatori.

"Prossimo allenamento domani mattina alle otto. Ci vediamo qua" disse Garroway, congedando la squadra. Poi guardò Magnus da sopra la spalla. "Lightwood, hai una visita."

Alec era già tutto rosso e sudato per via dell'allenamento, ma il suo viso andò a fuoco quando gli altri fecero rimbalzare lo sguardo tra lui e Magnus. Lui ghignò e rimase esattamente dov'era, mentre i suoi compagni superavano il suo agente per entrare nel tunnel che portava allo spogliatoio.

L'uomo aspettò che se ne fossero andati tutti, poi fece un passo sul ghiaccio. Guardò Simon che si muoveva lentamente e, mentre raggiungeva il suo cliente, cercò di pensare ad un modo di iniziare la conversazione che non fosse troppo bellicoso. Ma il puro disgusto dipinto sul volto del ragazzo mentre lo guardava bastò a provocarlo.

Lo squadrò. "Arrossato, affannato e tutto sudato. Ci sono attività decisamente più piacevoli che danno lo stesso risultato."

Alec serrò la mascella. "Cosa vuoi?"

"Cosa? Stiamo solo parlando" disse Magnus, imitando ciò che aveva detto Isabelle la sera precedente. 

Alec strizzò involontariamente l'occhio sinistro e incrociò le braccia. "Tu sarai anche appena rotolato fuori dal letto di qualcuno, ma io ho già avuto una lunga giornata. Dimmi soltanto cosa vuoi."

Magnus si lisciò il risvolto della giacca, offeso. Non era appena rotolato fuori dal letto - il suo letto, per la cronaca - e gli ci erano volute ore per preparare e curare la sua immagine per quel giorno. Cosa che allo scarmigliato fighetto di fronte a lui - con un taglio di capelli arruffato e scadente e una barba di qualche giorno - ovviamente non importava. 

"Um, ragazzi?" urlò Simon. "Devo passare sul ghiaccio in quel punto. Tipo, esattamente dove siete voi."

Alec pattinò all'indietro, andando verso il centro della pista anzichè verso la panchina. Inarcò un sopracciglio mentre si addentrava sempre di più in quello che era decisamente il suo territorio, non quello di Magnus.

Quindi è così che sarebbe andata. Magnus lo seguì, stando molto attento ad ogni passo che faceva per non scivolare, raggiungendolo al centro della pista di pattinaggio.

"Com'era il Pandemonium?" chiese, ignorando volutamente il desiderio dell'altro di parlare subito di affari.

"Bello. Io e Lydia ci siamo divertiti."

Il ragazzo mise molta enfasi sul nome della donna, per focalizzarvi l'attenzione. Se l'intuizione di Magnus era corretta - e lui ci azzeccava sempre - allora ogni nome femminile che veniva associato a quello del ragazzo era messo lì apposta per costruirne l'immagine.

Lui usava trucchi, outfit particolari e molti accessori per mostrare al mondo chi fosse veramente. Alec usava le donne. Per nasconderlo. Il disagio di Magnus aumentò.

"Giocavate a fare la coppietta sposata. Curioso." 

Gli occhi di Alec si assottigliarono e la sua voce si abbassò fino a diventare quasi un ringhio. "Tu non conosci nè me nè Lydia, quindi tieniti le tue stronzate per te."

"Ehi, um, Alec? Magnus? Devo..." Simon fece un gesto ampio con la mano verso di loro.

L'agente si spostò di lato, appena fuori dalla sua traiettoria, e il ragazzo lo seguì, avvicinandosi a lui e invadendo il suo spazio personale. "Cerchiamo di essere fottutamente chiari su una cosa: tu non mi piaci."

L'altro si sporse verso di lui, così che le loro facce si trovassero solo a pochi centimetri di distanza. "Il mio cucù segna la stessa ora, tesoro."

Lo sguardo di Alec guizzò sul suo volto. "E questo che cavolo vorrebbe dire?"

"Devo essere più diretto?" lui inclinò la testa e ghignò. "Nemmeno tu mi piaci, Alexander. In realtà, credo che tu sia in cima alla lista delle persone che odio, il che è degno di nota. Finire in quella lista è un'impresa."

"Alec. Il mio nome è  Alec " disse quello tra i denti. Sbuffò e fece un passo indietro, gettando un'occhiata al tunnel che portava allo spogliatoio. "Dimmi solo perchè cazzo sei qui."

Lui incrociò le braccia e si arrese. "Ho fissato un incontro con il Gallant Group per domani e loro vogliono che anche tu sia presente."

L'altro rimase a bocca aperta, poi, mentre la rabbia gli affilava i lineamenti, farfugliò "Avresti semplicemente potuto scrivermi un messaggio."

"Preferisco lavorare così con i miei clienti. Vederli nel loro... habitat naturale."

Ci fu un colpo di tosse che somigliava sospettosamente ad una risata e Magnus si voltò, vedendo Simon che si avvicinava con lo zamboni. Gli occhi del ragazzo guardavano da un'altra parte, ma aveva un leggero sorriso sulle labbra.

"Cazzo, sei proprio unico nel tuo genere" disse rabbioso Alec, ignorando Simon.

"Sono lieto che tu abbia finalmente riconosciuto di trovarti dinanzi ad un capolavoro" rispose l'agente.

"Abbiamo finito?"

"Passa una buona giornata, Alexander" disse lui, dirigendosi verso l'uscita.

"Scrivimi la prossima volta, Bane" gli urlò dietro il giocatore. "Non vali i casini che crei venendo qua."

L'uomo si morse entrambe le labbra per trattenere una rispostaccia. Andarsene era la sua unica possibilità.

Altrimenti avrebbe finito per piantare un pugno sulla faccia trasandata di Alec, sporcando di sangue il ghiaccio che Simon aveva appena lucidato.

 

 

  


 


	5. Chapter 5

#  **Capitolo 5**

Magnus fu svegliato di colpodal rumore di pugni che picchiavano contro la porta del suo appartamento. 

Rotolò fuori dal letto e finì dritto sulla coda del Presidente Miao, guadagnandosi un graffio sulla caviglia. Trasalì e zoppicò fino alla porta, tirando la serratura per sbloccarla. 

Ragnor aveva già il pugno alzato per bussare di nuovo e, quando la porta si aprì di scatto, rischiò di colpire Magnus in un occhio. Lui evitò il pugno e guardò male i suoi due migliori amici. "Cosa diavolo ci fate qui?" 

"Te l'avevo detto, se n'è dimenticato" mormorò Ragnor a Catarina. 

"È il tuo turno per la colazione" disse lei. "Ma sapevo che te ne saresti dimenticato - come al solito - quindi venendo qua ho preso da mangiare." 

Lui osservò il contenitore di cartone con tre caffè in mano a Ragnor e le buste fumanti che teneva Catarina e sospirò. Si spostò e fece loro cenno di entrare. "Ricordatemi perchè non possiamo trovarci in un bar." 

La sua amica gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. "Perchè finisco sempre per dover fare i salti mortali per rimediare al carattere permaloso di Ragnor." 

"Non sono permaloso" disse il diretto interessato, in tono molto permaloso. 

"Sì, invece" risposero gli atltri due all'unisono. 

L'uomo s'incupì. 

"Fate come se foste a casa vostra" disse Magnus. "Vado almeno a lavarmi i denti." 

Quando uscì dal bagno - con denti e volto lavati, indossando i jeans a vita bassa e la maglia aderente che preferiva in ambito non lavorativo - Catarina aveva già disposto il contenuto delle borse sul tavolo, mentre Ragnor era seduto con i piedi sulla sedia al suo fianco e guardava il cellulare. 

Magnus gli sfilò il telefono dalle mani e lo appoggiò a faccia in giù sul tavolo. "L'obiettivo di questi incontri è parlare." 

"Tu ti stavi preparando, non palavi." 

"Beh, ora sono qui. Datemi della caffeina." 

Catarina gli mise in mano un bicchiere e prese posto accanto a lui, riempiendo dei piatti, che passò poi agli altri due. Lui adorava quella donna. 

"Allora, parliamo" disse lei. "Come vanno le cose con il nuovo cliente?" 

Lui si fermò a metà dell'atto di portarsi un croissant alla bocca. "Finirò per ammazzarlo prima del termine del contratto." 

Ragnor afferrò il bicchiere dell'amico e lesse l'etichetta. "Non ricordavo di aver ordinato del melodramma assieme al sapore di vaniglia, stamattina." 

Lui riprese il contenitore e buttò giù quanto più caffè poteva senza bruciarsi la gola. "Pensi di essere divertente? Spoiler: non lo sei." 

"Chi è questo nuovo cliente?" 

"Un giocatore di hockey." 

Ragnor scosse la testa ed emise uno sbuffo ironico. 

"Non può essere così male" tentò Catarina. 

"Può e lo è. È un giocatore di hockey che vive chiuso nell'armadio* e odia la sola idea di avermi attorno." 

"Non ho mai compreso l'espressione chiuso nell'armadio" disse l'amico, mordendo il suo cornetto. "Non ha assolutamente senso." 

Magnus socchiuse gli occhi e studiò l'amico. "Ha assolutamente senso. Tanto senso quanto può averne un modo di dire." 

"No, invece" insistette l'altro. 

Lui lasciò pedere. "Comunque, anche io detesto la sola idea di averlo intorno. Ma il contratto con lui mi farà guadagnare una somma di denaro tale da far diventare ricca anche la mia assistente personale. Devo solo sopravvivere tre mesi senza strozzarlo." 

Ragnor gettò all'indietro la testa e rise. "Cazzo, Magnus, finirai per innamorarti di lui. Già me l'immagino." 

Magnus impallidì. Il solo pensiero di essere attratto da qualcuno come Alec - per non parlare del ragazzo stesso - gli faceva accapponare la pelle. "Non credo che tu abbia capito ciò che ho appena detto - " 

"Bla, bla, bla" canticchiò l'altro. "Lui è trasandato, scortese e ha un fisico atletico e..." 

Gli occhi di Catarina s'illuminarono. "... ed è una sfida. Tu adori le sfide, Magnus." 

"Vi odio entrambi" rispose lui senza convinzione. Si appoggiò contro lo schienale della sedia, imbronciato. "Ma nemmeno lontanamente quanto odio lui." Serrò la mascella e parlò a denti stretti. "Lo detesto proprio." 

Nella stanza calò il silenzio. 

Il suo amico appoggiò i piedi a terra e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. "Aspetta. Dici sul serio?" 

"Magnus" disse Catarina a voce bassa. "Tu puoi comportarti in modo molto riservato o intimidatorio, ma non odi nessuno davvero." 

Lui increspò le labbra. "C'è una lista di persone che odio. È corta, ma esiste." 

Ragnor picchiettò sul bracciò dell'amica. "Non dimenticarti di Camille." 

"Lei merita di essere su quella lista." 

"Il modo in cui quel ragazzo mi guarda..." Magnus esitò un attimo, incerto su quanto rivelare. Ma quelli erano i suoi amici. Si fidava di loro abbastanza per essere completamente sincero. "... mi fa pensare a cose brutte. Mi fa provare una vergogna che avevo superato da tempo. Non riesco ad accettare quel tipo di comportamento al giorno d'oggi. Le cose sono diverse ora. Tu sei più grande di me, Ragnor, lo sai bene." 

Quel commento fece sorridere leggermente il suo amico. "Grazie per aver sottolineato quanto io sia vecchio, Magnus." 

Catarina si sporse in avanti. "Sei sicuro di aver interpretato quel ragazzo nel modo giusto?" 

Gli occhi di lei erano gentili e le mani che teneva attorno al proprio bicchiere sembravano fatte per rassicurare. Lei era troppo buona per il mondo. Troppo buona per essere una sua amica, figuriamoci una dei suoi preferiti. 

"Ho incontrato troppi uomini come lui per non riconoscere la maschera che indossa." 

"Che di solito è dovuta al disprezzo verso se stessi" fece notare lei. 

Il pensiero lo mise a disago, così lo accantonò. Si mise a sedere più dritto. "Non ho tempo per psicoanalizzarlo o curarlo - è mio cliente. Il mio lavoro è farlo guadagnare e guadagnare a mia volta. Posso farlo anche senza che lui mi piaccia. Anzi, penso che la nostra collaborazione potrebbe esserne rafforzata, perchè non mi lascerò coivolgere da sentimenti, amicizia o empatia durante le negoziazioni." 

Ragnor fece un sorriso sghembo. "Sarai spietato. C'è qualche possibilita che ti filmi per me?"

 

* * *

 

Alec era seduto davanti all'ufficio di Magnus e si stava sistemando il nodo della cravatta, per essere certo che fosse apposto. Indossava completi eleganti abbastanza spesso - soprattutto prima delle partite e per gli eventi di beneficenza - ma scegliere il vestito adatto, quella mattina, aveva implicato Izzy, che si era presentata a casa sua alle sei per assicurarsi che indossasse qualcosa che mettesse in mostra il suo fisico il più possibile. Mostrare la merce, aveva detto lei. Gli sembrava che qualsiasi successo raggiunto in vita sua si fosse improvvisamente trasformato in uno strumento di tortura fatto apposta per lui, negli ultimi giorni.

Ma la scelta degli abiti la mattina presto e se i suoi bicipiti sembrassero o no grandi abbastanza - la principale preoccupazione di Izzy - non erano i motivi per cui era preoccupato, quel giorno. Era certo che sarebbe stato ridicolizzato durante quell'incontro. Lui aveva bisogno che andasse bene. Eppure poteva scordarsi di essere preso sul serio, per colpa di Magnus Bane. 

"Stai molto bene, Alec" sussurrò Clary da dietro la sua scrivania. 

Lui le fece un piccolo sorriso e cominciò a giocare nervosamente con i suoi gemelli, mentre la sua ansia cresceva. Poi s'accigliò. "Bane è qui?" 

La rossa annuì. "Sta parlando con la signora Herondale proprio ora. Lei voleva sapere come fosse riuscito ad ottenere un incontro con il Gallant Group." 

Alec sollevò un sopracciglio. "Scusa, cosa?" 

"Magnus. E Gallant. È un grosso affare." 

Il ragazzo si spostò dal divano della zona di attesa alla sedia davanti alla scrivania della ragazza, vinto dalla curiosità. "Perchè? Non è una compagnia con cui lavorate di solito?" 

"Nessuno alla IE è mai stato in grado di arrivare a tanto. Gallant è importante e aprire le negoziazioni con quella compagnia avrà un forte impatto su tutti i nostri agenti." Sosse la testa e sorrise affettuosamente. "Ancora non so come abbia fatto Magnus." 

Alec era immobile e stava assimilando quelle nuove informazioni - che non si accordavano con tutto quello che credeva di sapere sul proprio agente - quando sentì il rumore di tacchi che si avvicinavano. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Imogen Herondale che attraversava il labirinto di cubicoli sul lato del piano, dove si trovavano gli uffici privati, con Magnus al suo fianco. 

Lui sembrava... diverso, quel giorno. Il suo completo su misura aveva un non so che di scintillante, ma era abbastanza classico e i suoi capelli erano in ordine, non sparati in aria. I suoi occhi erano adornati solo con un po' di kajal e le sue labbra erano prive di trucco, di un rosa naturale - 

Quello era un dettaglio a cui Alec non stava prestando attenzione. Assolutamente. 

S'incupì e si alzò, mentre Imogen giungeva di fronte a lui. 

"Alec" disse lei. Allungò le braccia e lui si sporse per baciarle entrambe le guance. "Confido che Magnus si stia occupando di te al meglio." 

Lui si schiarì la voce, gettando un'occhiata dietro la donna. Magnus era silenzioso, le labbra strette. "Vedremo come andrà oggi." 

"Certamente." 

"Scusatemi, signora Herondale e signor Bane" li interruppe Clary. "I rappresentanti della Gallant sono qui." 

Magnus annuì alle parole della ragazza con un'aria di professionalità di cui Alec non l'avrebbe mai creduto capace. "Per favore, mandali di sopra. Alec, se vuoi seguirmi. Abbiamo un'aula conferenze prenotata all'ultimo piano." 

Lui lo seguì, notando che il modo in cui si muoveva era cambiato leggermente dall'ultima volta che l'aveva visto. Quest'uomo era nel suo territorio. Era al comando. Realizzare di poter riconoscere quel cambiamento in Magnus era... esasperante. Alec aggrottò la fronte. 

Imogen gli si avvicinò mentre camminavano. "Allora, ho sentito che questo potrebbe essere l'anno in cui gli Angels riporteranno la coppa a New York." 

Lui distolse lo sguardo dal suo agente e la guardò, tenendo la porta dell'ascensore per lei. "Cerchiamo di non parlarne." 

"Gli sport e le superstizioni" borbottò lei, entrando. 

Magnus era in piedi di fronte al pannello con i pulsanti, Imogen si mise al centro e lui alla sua sinistra, appoggiandosi con fare casuale al muro, anche se era tutto fuorchè rilassato. Prese un respiro profondo mentre l'ascensore cominciava a muoversi per portarli lentamente all'ultimo piano. Ogni secondo di silenzio che passava minava ancora di più i nervi di Alec. 

"Verrai anche tu all'incontro, Imogen?" chiese per spezzare il silenzio. 

"No. Confido che Magnus abbia tutto sotto controllo. Voglio solo salutare, lascerò il resto a voi." 

Lui si ritrovò ad osservare nuovamente l'uomo accanto a lui, cercando di vederlo come lo vedevano gli altri. Clary lo adorava, Izzy era certissima che sarebbe stato perfetto per lui e Imogen Harondale, la proprietaria e amministratrice delegata di una delle più importanti aziende d'intrattenimento del mondo, si fidava di lui abbastanza da lasciare che gestisse da solo un incontro con un cliente importantissimo. Eppure Alec non riusciva a fidarsi di lui... 

O sì? 

"Spero che ci rivedremo presto" disse la donna, quando le porte automatiche si aprirono. 

Lui accantonò i pensieri su Magnus, sporgendosi per baciarle di nuovo le guance. "Lo spero anch'io." 

"Alec, da questa parte" disse il suo agente, indicando alla loro destra con un gesto della mano.  

Lui si fermò prima di entrare in corridoio, con una parola bloccata in gola - estranea, ma necessaria - che premeva per uscire. "Grazie." 

L'altro si limitò ad annuire. 

Lui si corrucciò di più. 

Questa era la cosa più civile mai successa tra loro da quando si erano incontrati, eppure a quell'interazione mancava qualcosa. Magnus non lo stava guardando male, non lo stava sfidando nè stava avendo nessun tipo di reazione. Era distaccato, spassionato. Era esattamente il tipo di relazione che aveva sperato di avere con il suo nuovo agente, ma con lui sembrava sbagliata. 

I suoi pensieri cominciarono a vorticare fuori controllo e gli sembrò di sentire ancora il movimento dell'ascensore sotto i piedi. Era spaventato per il ruolo che avrebbe dovuto avere quel giorno. Spaventato di mandare tutto all'aria. Ottenere un contratto con Gallant sarebbe stato importante per determinare se lui avrebbe lottato con i problemi finanziari fino alla fine della stagione o se avrebbe avuto la possibilità di concentrarsi sull'hockey. Quella trattativa era esattamente il motivo per cui aveva bisogno di un agente, ma lui non riusciva a fidarsi di Magnus, si disse. A lui nemmeno piaceva -  

"Alec?" 

Lui tornò alla realtà, incrociando lo sguardo di Magnus. In quel momento doveva sembrare proprio spaventato, perchè i lineamenti dell'uomo si ammorbidirono.  

"Da questa parte" ripetè. 

Alec annuì e sentì il fantasma del suo attacco di panico imminente che si dissoleva... per via della sicurezza irradiata da Magnus. No, pensò. Non poteva essere quell'uomo a tenerlo ancorato alla realtà. Non poteva. 

Lui odiava Magnus. 

Si passò una mano sul mento appena rasato e lo fissò, cercando di capire come si sentisse davvero. L'uomo piegò la testa, strinse gli occhì e aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, poi girò i tacchi in silenzio. 

"Merda." Alec si ricordò come muovere i piedi e lo seguì nella sala conferenze, che aveva le pareti di vetro. 

"Siediti a capotavola" gli disse l'uomo, prima di serrare le labbra. Poi prese la sedia all'altro capo del tavolo e fece segno ad un'assistente di portarla via. "Devi solo stare seduto lì e ascoltare, non dovrai dire molto." 

La stessa assistente rientrò poco dopo, spingendo un carrello con bottiglie d'acqua in vetro e dei bicchieri di terracotta, che si abbinavano perfettamente allo stile rustico eppure raffinato della sede della IE. Magnus la ringraziò e posizionò un bicchiere davanti ad ogni posto, lasciando una bottiglia d'acqua accanto a tutti. Ma quando arrivò al posto in cui era seduto Alec, svitò il tappo della bottiglia e gli versò dell'acqua, porgendogliela. 

Lui prese una lunga sorsata. Non sapeva cosa dire o come parlare con lui quando non gli stava urlando addosso. "Sembri, uh, diverso, oggi." 

"Non è il momento, Alexander" scattò l'altro. 

Lui arrossì, ma annuì e fece silenzio. 

Magnus piegò le dita prive di anelli, facendo scrocchiare le nocche, poi sospirò e si sedette accanto a lui. Guardò verso l'ascensore, dove Imogen si era attardata per incontrare i rappresentanti della Gallant Group. 

"Quello che sta uscendo ora dall'ascensore è Lazlo" disse. "È lui che approva i contratti. L'uomo dietro di lui è Tomas, il loro avvocato. A Lazlo piace sciare e frequenta spesso la sua insegnante. Tomas preferisce il miele allo zucchero nel tè e ha un pessimo gusto in fatto di scarpe, ma s'intende molto d'arte." 

Alec guardò i due uomini, poi di nuovo Magnus. "Come sai tutte queste cose?" 

"Sapere è il mio lavoro" disse lui semplicemente. "Però la storia delle scarpe era ovvia." 

Prima che Alec potesse rendersi conto di star sorridendo per qualcosa che Magnus Bane aveva detto, l'altro indicò con la testa la donna che stava parlando con Imogen. "Quella è Dorothea Rollins, la principale agente di marketing di Gallant. Non ti serve sapere nulla di lei. Come te, non avrà molto da dire, oggi." 

Alec prese un altro sorso d'acqua. Aveva solo una cosa da fare per quell'incontro, poteva farcela. E stava iniziando a pensare che, forse, Magnus aveva tutto sotto controllo. Si rilassò contro lo schienale della sedia. "È normale che un'agente di marketing sia presente a questi incontri?" 

Magnus fece un sorrisetto. "No, non lo è." 

Il gruppo entrò nella sala e Alec si alzò per le presentazioni, notando come Magnus li salutava con fare gentile ma autoritario. Fu leggeremente più caloroso con Dorothea, ma la differenza era talmente sottile che lui pensò di essersela immaginata. 

Finiti i convenevoli, Lazlo si prese posto al tavolo. "Iniziamo, allora. Ho ricevuto l'analisi costo-benefici e il rapporto di mercato che mi hai mandato, Magnus. C'è qualcosa che vorresti aggiungere?" 

"I dati che ho inviato sono più che completi" disse lui freddamente. 

Lazlo si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e guardò Alec. Controllava la merce. Il ragazzo quasi rabbrividì. 

"Francamente" disse l'uomo, tornando a guardare Magnus. "Non vedo il valore che un semplice portiere potrebbe portare al nostro marchio." 

"E la somma che ci hai chiesto è oltraggiosa" aggiunse Tomas. 

Dalla parte opposta del tavolo rispetto ai due uomini, accanto a Magnus, Dorothea non sembrava star prestando alcuna attenzione a ciò che veniva detto. Stava scarabocchiando qualcosa sul cellulare con una pennina. 

"Allora perchè siete venuti qua, Lazlo?" chiese Magnus. 

"Cortesia professionale?" 

Lui assottigliò gli occhi e il kajal aumentò l'intensità del suo sguardo verde-oro. "Ritenta." 

"Siamo ovviamente interessati al signor Lightwood, ma non possiamo pagare quanto ci chiedi." 

Magnus agitò una mano. "Ditemi cosa potete offrire, allora." 

Lazlo si sporse verso di lui. "Metà della somma da te proposta con delle restrizioni sui diritti d'immagine e la supervisione delle offerte future al signor Lightwood da parte di altre aziende." 

Lui scoppiò a ridere così rumorosamente che tutti, ad eccezione di Dorothea, si voltarono a guardarlo. "Scusate. Non dovevo ridere? Pensavo fossimo giunti al momento comico della serata." 

Il volto di Lazlo divenne tutto rosso. "Non credo che tu capisca che cosa stiamo negoziando - " 

"Non penso che tu capisca cosa stiamo negoziando" lo interruppe Magnus senza la minima esitazione. "Il nome di Alec Lightwood è già conosciuto dalla stampa - come quello di una brava persona vittima di frode e non come il solito dio dello sport, intoccabile, che picchia la moglie. Le persone si riconoscono in lui perchè la sua immagine è quella di un ragazzo pulito e semplice che ama la sua famiglia, è salutare, oltre ad essere in grado di far svenire tutte le donne che vi seguono, anche quelle più mature. Ci sono uomini che spendono milioni ogni anno per essere come lui e, anche se non ci riusciranno mai, continuano a spendere soldi per avere un corpo che assomigli vagamente al suo. I Blazing Angels - amati in questa città e in tutto lo stato - sono sulla lista dei possibili vincitori del campionato di quest'anno secondo tutti i cronisti sportivi. Non potrai più permetterti un contratto con Alec da qua a tre mesi. Assumeremo solo due agenzie selezionate, una delle quali ha già firmato il contratto e fatto il suo servizio, e abbiamo altri quattro colloqui, oggi. Alec non ha bisogno di voi, voi avete bisogno di lui. Ma, in quanto suo agente, sono incline ad avvertirlo che un'agenzia che sottovaluta il suo valore non è la scelta migliore."

Il diretto interessato dovette sforzarsi per non far trasparire lo shock nel vedere quanto Magnus fosse persuasivo. Quanto fosse aggressivo. Guardò Lazlo e lo vide muovere le labbra a vuoto, come se stesse cercando di formulare una risposta coerente, ma non ci riuscisse. Alec sorrise leggermente.

"E non non dimentichiamo" continuò il suo agente "che prendendo Alec, avreste anche il beneficio di aprire dei canali di comunicazione con i suoi compagni di squadra, cosa che non siete riusciti a fare da soli, Lazlo. Ma, come hai detto tu, è solo un portiere." Sostenne lo sguardo dell'altro uomo per un attimo, poi guardò il proprio orologio da polso. "Oh, guardate. È ora che ve ne andiate."

"Cosa?!"

Magnus si alzò, lisciandosi la giacca. "Vi farò accompagnae all'uscita dalla mia assistente. Grazie per il vostro tempo. Sapete dove lasciare un messaggio, in caso avessimo altro di cui discutere. Ma, a questo punto, non credo."

Alec si mise in piedi, sorpreso del rapido congedo quanto lo sembravano Lazlo e Tomas.

Ma l'agente stava sorridendo tranquillamente, prendendo le mani di Dorothea tra le sue mentre la donna si alzava. "È stato un piacere rivederti, Dot. Saluta Jerry da parte mia."

"Lo farò" disse lei, dandogli un buffetto sul braccio. "E ci sentiremo presto."

Magnus non seguì il gruppo e anche Alec rimase dov'era, congelato sul posto. Clary raggiunse il terzetto davanti all'ascensore e gli gettò un'occhiata perplessa. Lui si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

Si mise le mani in tasca e guardò il suo agente. "Questo è stato... inaspettato."

"Lo prendo come un complimento" disse l'altro, con la stessa freddezza che aveva usato con Lazlo.

"Lo era" rispose lui, sinceramente. Seguì l'uomo con lo sguardo mentre sistemava il tavolo. "E se iniziassero a fare telefonate? Per verificare ciò che hai detto?"

"È tutto vero."

"Io sarei sano?" chise lui, con tono di sfida.

Magnus riempì un bicchiere d'acqua, ne prese un sorso e lo guardò. "È quella l'immagine su cui punti, no? Una facciata disegnata per le persone con una sensibilità molto fragile?"

Il cuore di Alec iniziò a battere con forza. "Non so di cosa tu stia parlando."

"Sono abbastanza sicuro che tu lo sappia."

C'era una sola cosa a cui poteva star alludendo e tutti quegli anni di bugie e sotterfugi riportarono a galla l'istinto di conservazione di Alec. La sua gola era secca, ma riuscì a sentire la cattiveria nella propria voce. "Come fai a saperlo? Izzy ti - "

Magnus lo interruppe. "Al contrario di ciò che pensi, tua sorella è professionale. Nemmeno Clary e Simon mi hanno detto nulla. Il tuo radicale odio per te stesso è mascherato bene, se non si va troppo oltre la superficie. E a quanto pare sono pochi quelli che lasci avvicinare abbastanza da intuire i tuoi desideri più nascosti."

Il ragazzo si sentì ribollire. "Non sai di cosa stai parlando."

"Sono dolorosamente consapevole di ciò di cui sto parlando. Ma non importa. Sei tu quello nell'armadio e sembri più che felice di rimanerci. Quindi, come tuo agente, è mio dovere assicurarti dei contratti basati sull'immagine di te con cui puoi convivere e che ti farà guadagnare più soldi."

Alec balbettò, insicuro sulla risposta. Voleva essere sincero e dire a Magnus che a lui non piceva vivere così. Che quella non era affatto la vita che aveva sognato e che non sapeva come evadere dalla prigione che si era costruito da solo. Ora sapeva che il suo agente non era solo competente, era un maestro nel suo settore. E se Alec avesse trovato un modo per fidarsi di lui, avrebbero potuto far funzionare la cosa...

Ma la furia malcelata dalla mandibola serrata dell'uomo lo fece desistere.

Non importava cosa pensasse di Magnus.

Lui lo odiava.

Raddrizzò le spalle, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. "Tutto riguarda i soldi, no?"

L'altro fece una risata tetra e gli voltò le spalle. "A quanto pare. Clary ti mostrerà l'uscita. Ti farò sapere la risposta di Gallant."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della Traduttrice:
> 
> * L'espressione "chiuso nell'armadio" ("closeted", in inglese) indica una persona della comunità LGBT+ che non ha ancora fatto coming out e vive ancora nascosta, come "in un armadio" (lo stesso termine "coming out" deriva infatti dalla metafora "coming out from the closet", ovvero, letteralmente "uscire dall'armadio")


	6. Chapter 6

****

#  ** Capitolo 6 **

 

“Allora, com'è andata?” trilló Clary appena le porte dell'ascensore si chiusero.

Alec digrignó i denti, tentando di contenere la rabbia. Non riusciva nemmeno a guardarla. "Come fa Magnus a sapere che sono gay?"

"Io non gliel'ho detto!"

Lui prese un respiro profondo e le lanciò uno sguardo che le fece fare un passo indietro. "Izzy?"

"Impossibile," Clary scosse la testa "è stata lei a farmi giurare di non dire nulla."

"Simon" borbottò il ragazzo.

"Nemmeno lui. Mi avrebbe chiamata per confessarlo, se si fosse lasciato sfuggire qualcosa. Quindi Magnus lo sa?"

Alec si passò le mani sul viso. Come cazzo faceva a saperlo? Era davvero così ovvio? "A quanto pare non sono bravo a nascondere i miei desideri più profondi."

"Non ha detto così" insistette Clary.

"E che non ha problemi a mantenere il mio segreto fintanto che viene pagato."

Clary incroció le braccia. "Ho la sensazione che tu stia parafrasando."

Il ragazzo uscì come una furia dall'ascensore appena le porte si aprirono. "Che cavolo ne sai, Clary?"

"Conosco Magnus bene quanto conosco te" disse lei, standogli dietro. Per essere così bassa, era dannatamente veloce. "Non fa questo lavoro per i soldi."

Alec spinse la porta d'ingresso e uscì alla luce del sole "Tutti lavorano per i soldi, Clary."

La rossa gli afferrò una manica, facendo in modo che entrambi si fermassero sui gradini. "Va bene. Puoi essere stanco di questo storia. Ma tu più di tutti dovresti sapere che i soldi non sono la motivazione principale di tutti."

"Non lo so più, ormai. Sono appena uscito da un incontro in cui ho usato il mio aspetto fisico per farmi pagare."

"Alec. Vieni qua." Clary gli prese una mano e lo guidò ad una panchina. Lui vi si lasciò cadere sopra stancamente, guardando le persone sul marciapiede senza davvero vederle.

"Alec, guardami. Vieni pagato perché sei bravo nello sport che ami. Essere dannatamente attraente aiuta, non posso dire il contrario. Ma non è l'unica ragione per cui quelle compagnie vogliono che pubblicizzi i loro prodotti."

Alec sbuffò una risata, nonostante il suo umore di merda. Clary aveva questo effetto su di lui. La guardò, sollevando un sopracciglio. "Dannatamente attraente?"

"Sei come un albero su cui non mi disturberei ad arrampicarmi. Perché sei troppo vicino al terreno... Ricurvo. Insomma,  _ non straight _ *" 

"Metafora terribile" commentò lui.

Clary roteò gli occhi, poi scivolò più vicina a lui, afferrandogli la mano. "Ora racconta, com'è andata? Avete fatto alla svelta!"

Alec rilasciò un lungo sbuffò. Stava ancora elaborando ciò che era successo. "Magnus è stato... intimidatorio. Non avevo mai visto una cosa del genere. Li ha liquidati dicendo che non avevano altro di cui discutere, quando non hanno accettato le sue condizioni."

"Porca troia."

Il ragazzo sorrise. "È stato brillante. E ora mi toccherà dire ad Izzy che aveva ragione. Sai quanto detesto farlo."

"Magnus è fantastico, no? Non so come faccia a passare da un aspetto della sua personalità all'altro così velocemente."

Le spalle di Alec s'incurvarono quando si ricordò com'era finiro l'incontro. "Beh, una cosa è statica. Mi odia."

"Non è vero."

"Sono sicurissimo di sì."

"Perchè? Che ti ha detto?"

Lui la guardò negli occhi. Sapeva che lei era in grado di guardargli dritto nell'anima, ma aveva bisogno che qualcuno vedesse il suo dolore in quel momento. Qualcuno che sapesse che lui non era quella persona finta di cui portava la maschera tutti i giorni. "Mi odia perchè mi nascondo e lui no."

I lineamenti della ragazza s'ammorbidirono. Il suo sguardo era triste. "Ma gli hai detto che non vuoi vivere così?"

"Anche se lo facessi, non mi ascolterebbe." Il suo tono parve amaro anche a lui. Le lasciò la mano e si alzò. "Cazzo, Clary. Questo è esattamente il motivo per cui non volevo essere coinvolto nei contratti pubblicitari. Ora sarò costretto a seguire tutte quelle clausole sul mio stile di vita. La mia vita privata non è più privata. Posso essere me stesso dentro le mura di casa, ma non in pubblico. Non avrò mai occasione per... aprirmi."

"Alec, quello che ti ha fatto Hodge... non avevi scelta."

Lui era furioso. "Quindi ora riesce ad incasinarmi la vita anche da dietro le sbarre."

"Sì" annuì lei. "E non è giusto. Ma molti di questi contratti sono validi per un paio d'anni al massimo. Per allora avrai un anello di campionato** al dito - forse due - e potrai mandare tutti a fanculo. È temporaneo, Alec."

"Shhh" la riprese lui piano, con un sorriso. "Non si parla di anelli nè del campionato."

"Sarai con Izzy stasera, no? Andrà tutto bene."

Lui si lasciò cadere di nuovo al suo fianco. "Se riuscirò a sopportarla dopo averle dato ragione."

"Lei è fiera di te, Alec. Di come sei. È la tua più grande sostenitrice e non puoi biasimarla se è felice che ti succeda qualcosa di positivo. Se Magnus è stato bravo come hai detto, non ci vorrà molto prima di avere notizie da Gallant."

"Per quanto io non lo voglia, lo voglio..."

Clary annuì. "Lo so. La vita - "

" - fa schifo e poi si muore" la interruppe lui.

"Stavo per dire che la vita è piena di misteri" disse lei spintonandolo giocosamente. "Ci sono due tipi di persone al mondo."

Lui le circondò le spalle con un braccio. Non erano sempre d'accordo, ma le voleva bene. Era una dei suoi migliori amici e lo era proprio a causa di momenti come quello - in cui riusciva a fargli capire che la vita non era sempre disastrosa come pensava lui. "Mandami un messaggio se sai qualcosa, ok? E divertiti, stasera, con Simon."

Lei ricambiò l'abbraccio, appoggiando la guancia al suo petto. "Anche tu. Saluta tutti con affetto da parte mia."

 

* * *

 

Magnus rimise la cornetta del suo telefono d'ufficio al proprio posto e ghignò.

Quattro ore.

C'erano volute solo quattro ore perchè Gallant lo chiamasse per offrire un 30% in più e rinunciare alla clausola sull'approvazione di pubblicità esterne, in cambio di due anni di esclusive per le loro linee di prodotti. Era l'affare più grande che avesse mai portato a termine e avrebbe aperto un sacco di porte anche ai suoi colleghi. Magnus aveva finalemente lasciato il segno alla IE ed era un segno che avrebbe avuto conseguenze positive per anni.

Era l'equivalente lavorativo del colpire quel punto preciso della prostata del proprio amante, lasciandolo dolorante e con le ginocchia deboli per giorni. Era l'amante fin troppo bravo che non sarebbe mai stato dimenticato. Magnus non avrebbe potuto essere più orgoglioso di sè.

Si alzò, prese il cappotto dall'appendiabiti e andò alla scrivania di Clary, quasi saltellando per la felicità. "È ora del cocktail, Biscottino!"

Lei non alzò lo sguardo dal cellulare. "Non posso. Simon verrà da me stasera. Dobbiamo... fare una cosa." 

"Una cosa?"

Lei scosse la testa, continuando a digitare. "Storia lunga."

"Mio carissimo, dolce, tesoro, non penso che tu abbia capito. Io. Devo. Festeggiare."

Gli occhi della rossa si allontanarono lentamente dal cellulare e un sorriso le si formò sulle labbra mentre incrociava il suo sguardo. "No. Magnus. Sul serio? Gallant ha chiamato?"

"Ovviamente" disse lui, anche se era diventato sempre più insicuro della sua tattica da poliziotto cattivo man mano che la giornata procedeva.

Clary saltò in piedi e lo strinse in un abbraccio. "Grandioso! Ci servono assolutamente dei drink. Perchè non vieni da me? Abbiamo una fornitura completa di alcol da parte mia e una fornitura completa di ghiaccio da parte di mia madre."

"E una fornitura completa di battute sarcastiche da parte di Shaun."

Lei rise. "Piantala. Simon crede di non piacerti quando fingi di non sapere il suo nome."

"Stanley mi piace tantissimo."

Lei fece un sorriso luminoso a quell'affermazione. Non era difficile farla sorridere, ma nulla sembrava renderla più contenta del vedere tutte le persone a cui voleva bene andare d'accordo.

"Prendo il giubbino. Andiamo."

Magnus sbloccò il suo cellulare. "Useremo Uber anzichè la metropolitana. Pago io. La mia regina non può mescolarsi ai plebei, oggi."

Lei ridacchiò fino all'ascensore.

 

* * *

 

"Questo è molto meglio che andare per locali" disse Magnus, raccogliendo i piedi sotto una coperta di cinilia che gli aveva messo addosso Clary. Prese un sorso del suo vino e affondò di più nel divano. Fanculo il suo completo. Sarebbe stato pieno di pieghe quando sarebbe emerso dal suo bozzolo di coperte, ma era a questo che serviva il lavaggio a secco. Aveva avuto sempre più freddo man mano si avvicinavano all'appartamento della rossa, che si trovava in una zona molto sospetta della città, e la sua mancanza di riscaldamento aveva peggiorato le cose. Ma lei gli aveva offerto del vino e delle coperte calde e ora era al caldo e comodo. Avrebbe dovuto darle un aumento. "Quando sono diventato così vecchio che un bar buio, polversono e rumoroso non mi sembra più un luogo magico e pieno di possibilità?"

"È sicuramente un segno della mezz'età che si avvicina. Il prossimo saranno i capelli bianchi."

"Sembrerei molto più altero con i capelli brizzolati" protestò lui.

Lei gli diede un buffetto sulla gamba. "Certo, tesoro. Come ti pare."

"Ehi, ragazzi" disse Simon, entrando dalla porta principale senza bussare.

"Ehi, Simon" salutò lei da sopra la spalla. "Stiamo facendo una maratona della serie classica di America's Next Top Model. Unisciti a noi."

"Dov'è la tua bellissima moglie?" chiese Magnus.

Lui lasciò cadere un borsone ai suoi piedi e andò a sedersi sul bracciolo del divano accanto a Clary. "Non gliel'hai detto?"

La rossa si morse il labbro. "No, ma possiamo farlo se vuoi."

Lui le si avvicinò, abbassando la voce fino a sussurrare. "Lui lo sa?"

"Ti ho detto che l'avrebbe scoperto" sussurrò Clary di rimando. "Lui _sa._ "

Simon si rabbuiò. "Quanto è andata male?"

"Non lo so" rispose la ragazza, esasperata. "Dovrai chiederlo a lui - "

"Dal momento che ogni tanto mi piacciono i puzzles..." li interrompe Magnus. Clary e Simon smisero di parlare e lo guardarono come se si fossero totalmente dimenticati della sua presenza. "Sto scherzando. Detesto i puzzles. E decifrare i codici non è il mio forte. Per il piacere del terzo incomodo, potremmo tornare a parlare con frasi sensate?"

Simon lo squadrò, poi si sistemò gli occhiali. "Stai indossando un completo?"

"Fa freddo qui e i pantaloni da yoga di Clary mi arrivano al polpaccio. Sto sempre attento a non scoprire le gambe fino all'estate."

Il ragazzo fece un'espressione disgustata. "Non sono certo che mi piaccia questo look su di te, Magnus."

Clary lo colpì allo stomaco e lui emise un urletto di sorpresa.

"Che c'è? Era una frase sensata."

"Lui sta benissimo" disse la ragazza. "Questa è l'immagine del successo."

"Non fraintendermi, Magnus" specificò Simon. "Sei bellissimo così, ma metti soggezione e questo look è così... mite. Non è da _te_. Levatelo. Mi stai inquietando."

Magnus si alzò, iniziando a sbottonarsi la giacca e Simon sbarrò gli occhi.

"So di aver detto che sei bellissimo, ma non serve che ti spogli per me..."

L'altro alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Non era mia intenzione. Ma credo che potrei farlo, nelle giuste circostanze..." Alzò un sopracciglio e si lasciò scivolare la giacca dalle spalle.

"Ma io sono impegnato e prendo molto sul serio tutta la storia del _'finchè morte non vi separi'_."

L'agente si sfilò del tutto l'indumento, rivelando il drago dorato e le fiamme rosse e viola che gli circondava le spalle e scendeva sulle maniche della camicia. Era stato ben nascosto dalla giacca per tutta la mattina. "Anche questo è troppo mite per te, Seamus?"

Lui sorrise. "Wow! È davvero scintillante. Aspetta? Mi hai appena chiamato Seamus? Merda, sei incazzato con me. È per via dei complimenti? Troppo espliciti?" Si voltò verso Clary. "Non dire mai ad Izzy di questa conversazione."

Lei fece un sorriso furbo.

Simon buttò all'indietro la testa ed emise un lamento. "Glielo dirai sicuramente."

Magnus si arrotolò le maniche, metendosi comodo, e si riaccoccolò tra le coperte. "Stavate dicendo qualcosa a proposito di dove si trovi tua moglie ora, no?"

"Giusto, Izzy. Mia moglie, per cui sono totalmente etero, al 100%, è - " Simon guardò prima lui poi la rossa. "Non so da dove cominciare."

Clary corrugò le sopracciglia. "Dall'inizio?"

"Si tratta di una storia che vi porterà guai, se me la raccontante?" chiese Magnus.

Simon scosse la testa. "L'unica cosa che non potevamo dirti era che Alec è gay."

"Ah, quindi ora che lo so potete raccontarmi tutto."

"Esatto."

Lui scrollò le spalle e prese un sorso di vino. "Non so più se m'interessa dove sia Izzy."

"Il che significa che ora è più interessato che mai" interpretò Clary.

"Versione corta della storia" disse Simon. "Izzy è con Alec, stanotte. È il compleanno del loro fratellino."

Magnus si mise seduto. "Non sapevo ci fosse un altro Lightwood."

"Immaginavo che non lo sapessi" disse la rossa. Poi spense la tv e lo guardò. "Max è stata una sorpresa. Alec aveva già nove anni quando è nato."

"Una sorpresa buona o cattiva per i genitori?"

"Questo è discutibile" rispose lei. "Robert e Maryse Lightwood sono una storia a parte, ma per Alec e Izzy? Per loro è stata una bellissima sorpresa."

"E la versione lunga?"

Clary esitò per un attimo. "Non è una storia felice, Magnus."

Lui si sentì subito a disagio. Alec non gli piaceva, ma sapeva cosa volesse dire avere delle cose del proprio passato che si voleva restassero personali. "Si tratta di qualcosa che sarebbe meglio sentissi da Alec in persona?"

"Lui non te lo dirà mai" rispose Simon. "Io ho sentito questa storia raccontata solo da Izzy."

"Non penso che dovrei ascoltarla, allora."

"Onestamente, Magnus" intervenne la rossa. "Penso che dovresti."

"Lo penso anche io" aggiunse Simon. "Considerando..."

Clary annuì.

Magnus scosse la testa. "Non vi seguo."

"Sai che Alec è gay" disse l'amica. "Ma non sai perchè ha finito per nascondersi per tutti questi anni."

Simon mise una mano sulla spalla di Clary. "Izzy pensava che tu lo sapessi già e fosse il motivo per cui hai tenuto il contratto con Alec, nonostante tutto. A lei andrebbe bene se te lo raccontassimo. Così non dovrà riviverlo. È stata dura... per entrambi."

"Va bene" si arrese lui. Loro conoscevano la famiglia Lightwood meglio di lui. "Continua."

"Prendo un'altra bottiglia di vino" disse il ragazzo. "Inizia tu, Clary."

Lei si sistemò meglio sul divano, appoggiando la schiena al bracciolo e infilando le dita dei piedi sotto la coperta di Magnus. Prese un respiro profondo. "Allora, dieci anni fa, Alec stava finendo il suo primo anno di college. Max era andato a vedere una partita di Alec e alcuni suoi amici, un venerdì sera. A partita finita, Alec voleva uscire con il suo ragazzo Raj, un altro giocatore, ma doveva riaccompagnare il fratello a casa."

"Nessuno dei due era dichiarato" aggiunse Simon dalla cucina. "Quindi potevano vedersi solo quando si allontanavano dal campus."

"Uno degli assistenti del coach si offrì di riaccompagnarlo" continuò Clary. "Era un amico di famiglia ed erano anni che lavorava nei campionati a cui partecipava Alec, quindi lui accettò subito. Lui e il suo ragazzo presero la sua macchina, mentre Max salì con il coach e partirono tutti. Alec e Raj si trovavano alcune macchine dietro gli altri due, su una strada che portava ad un grande incrocio vicino ai binari, dove il coach avrebbe girato a sinistra per portare a casa Max, mentre loro avrebbero continuato per andare dov'erano diretti..." La ragazza si corrucciò. "Non ho mai capito bene quella parte."

"Nemmeno io" rispose Simon.

"Comunque, il coach si mise nella corsia per girare a sinistra, Alec vide i lampeggiatori che segnalavano un treno in arrivo e si aspettava di vedere la macchina rallentare, ma non successe. Guardò il treno, Max nel sedile posteriore dell'auto, che non stava frenando _nè_ accellerando. Alec vide - " le si spezzò la voce, aveva le lacrime agli occhi. "Alec vide il treno colpire l'auto e farla volare dall'altra parte."

Lo stomaco di Magnus si contrasse dolorosamente. Lui appoggiò il suo bicchiere sul tavolino e si sporse, afferrando le mani tremanti di Clary. Sapeva com'era probabile che finisse la storia. "Non devi dirmi il resto se non te la senti, Biscottino."

Lei gli strinse forte le mani. "No, va bene. Simon non usciva ancora con Izzy quando è successo, quindi noi due non abbiamo dovuto attraversare tutto questo - _loro_ sì. Non so come..." s'interruppe. Si asciugò le lacrime dalle guance e gli afferrò di nuovo le mani. "Izzy ha detto che lo scontro fu brutale. Ma Alec... lui non pensò al rischio che correva e si catapultò fuori dall'auto per andare da Max, urlando a Raj di aiutarlo, ma il ragazzo non si mosse. Continuò ad urlargli che avrebbero potuto essere scoperti..."

Simon spostò il bicchiere di Magnus di lato e appoggiò una bottiglia di vino al suo posto, sedendosi sul tavolino. La sua mascella era serrata e nei suoi occhi c'era un fuoco che Magnus non aveva mai visto. "Poi Raj se ne andò. Girò la macchina e andò via, lasciando Alec da solo."

Magnus sentì il sangue gelargli nelle vene. "No."

Clary era pietrificata. "Max non aveva battito quando Alec lo tirò fuori dall'auto."

Magnus rabbrividì. Si piegò verso la ragazza e le asciugò le guance, ignorando quelle che stavano scivolando sul suo, di volto. Che si fosse aspettato un finale del genere, non aveva importanza. Sapeva cosa volesse dire stringere qualcuno che si ama tra le braccia senza sentire il rassicurante battito del suo cuore contro le dita. Era un dolore feroce - un vuoto che riempiva l'anima - che nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto sperimentare.

"Ma Alec - " cominciò a dire Simon. La sua voce tremava e il ragazzo dovette togliersi gli occhiali per asciugarsi le lacrime e Magnus rimase di stucco quando capì che _stava sorridendo_. "Il mio cazzutissimo cognato, Alec, aveva imparato le tecniche di rianimazione e primo soccorso al college. Usò la sua cintura come laccio emostatico sulla gamba di Max e continuò la procedura di rianimazione fino all'arrivo dell'ambulanza."

"Alec salvò la vita a Max" disse Clary, con aria meravigliata.

Magnus inspirò di colpo. "Max è sopravvissuto? Pensavo..."

La ragazza gli strinse le mani. "Max è sopravvissuto. Grazie ad _Alec_. Ha perso la parte più bassa della gamba, ma è vivo."

"E per questo io ora ho due cognati cazzuti" disse Simon, con un tono evidentemente orgoglioso. Fece segno a Clary di scivolare più in là e lei si voltò, appiccicandosi a Magnus e lasciando cadere la testa sulla sua spalla, mentre Simon si sedeva accanto a lei. Poi lui sospirò. "Più tardi si scoprì che il coach aveva avuto una specie di aneurisma e probabilmente era già morto, quando il treno l'ha colpito. Non c'era nessuno da incolpare. È stato solo un tragico incidente che sarebbe potuto finire molto peggio."

Magnus baciò la testa di Clary. "Avevi ragione. È una storia triste, ma ha un lieto fine."

Ci fu silenzio per un attimo, poi Simon stappò il vino e riempì i bicchieri, passandogli agli altri. "È questo il problema con questo tipo di situazioni. Gli effetti rimangono per sempre. Hai mai notato come Alec si torturi la mano sinistra? Quando stava tirando Max fuori dall'auto, un pezzo di vetro gli è entrato nella carne. A quanto pare, non riacquisterà mai la sensibilità in quel punto."

"Ma questo non lo ferma" disse Clary. "Nulla riesce a fermarlo, quando s'impegna davvero per qualcosa. È una delle cose che ammiro di più in lui."

Era del suo cliente, Alec Lightwood, che stava parlando - un uomo a cui lei ovviamente teneva moltissimo e che considerava parte della sua famiglia, nonostante non fossero legati dal sangue. Un uomo che Magnus aveva evitato fin dall'inizio per via del suo lavoro e il suo aspetto. Giudicando Alec sulla sua apparenza e delle supposizioni...

Esattamente come lui era sempre stato giudicato dagli altri.

Percepì il peso dei suoi errori nel petto. "Penso di capire cosa intendi, ma cosa c'entra tutto questo con il fatto che Alec si nasconda?"

Clary sollevò la testa e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. "Devi capire che Alec aveva diciotto anni quando è successo. Non aveva fatto coming out con i suoi genitori, ma, da ciò che mi ha detto Izzy, la storia con Raj era seria e lui stava programmando di farlo. L'incidente e la riabilitazione di Max hanno cambiato tutto per i Lightwood, per gli anni a seguire. E Alec ha messo da parte le sue questioni personali per il fratello."

"Tra lui e Raj è finita nel momento in cui il ragazzo se n'è andato" aggiunse Simon, la sua rabbia trapelava ogni volta che nominava Raj. "L'anno successivo ha cambiato scuola - ma non penso che Alec abbia mai superato il suo tradimento. La storia di Max e di Raj l'ha incasinato parecchio. Alla fine non ha mai fatto coming out. Non è più uscito con nessuno - seriamente o no - poi è diventato giocatore professionista e dire che era gay non è più stata un'opzione."

Magnus era solo un aiutante al tempo, nemmeno un agente vero e proprio, ma si ricordava com'erano i contratti degli atleti. "Non poteva fare coming out, per come erano formulati i contratti."

Clary annuì. "Anche Max ha attraversato degli anni difficili. Prima ha dovuto abituarsi alla protesi, poi c'è stato il divorzio dei suoi, poi abbiamo realizzato quanto l'incidente avesse influenzato Alec. Ma ora sta bene. Studia alla Columbia per diventare ingegnere. Vuole progettare e costruire attrezzature sportive per persone fisicamente limitate, così che tutti possano avere la possibilità di fare sport."

"È un ragazzo eccezionale che fa battute terribilmente inappropriate." Simon rise. "È impossibile non amarlo, davvero."

Clary gettò un'occhiata a Magnus. "Direi che lo adoro anche io, ma ho avuto ragione solo a metà sui fratelli Lightwood, fin'ora."

 _No_. Era lui ad essere nel torto.

Ma prima che l'uomo potesse trovare le parole giuste per dirlo a Clary, Simon riprese a parlare. "Comunque, una risposta breve alla domanda su dove sia Izzy stasera - ogni anno Izzy, Alec e Max si ritrovano il giorno del compleanno del minore e fanno un pigiama party. È la loro notte, una volta all'anno, riservata solo a loro tre."

"E Simon sta da me" disse Clary. "Senti, Magnus, so che Alec ha detto di essere gay solo ad una manciata di persone, ma non era così che voleva andassero le cose. E di certo non è così che vuole vivere il resto della sua vita."

Magnus annuì. Non sapeva più cosa dire, ormai.

"Allora Alec sa che tu sai che lui è gay?" chiese Simon.

"Sì."

"E? Com'è stata la conversazione?"

Magnus ricordò lo sguardo di vulnerabilità - di paura - che aveva attraversato il volto di Alec quando l'aveva affrontato dopo l'incontro. Prese un lungo sorso di vino. "Ero molto più sicuro di me, prima. È difficile odiare qualcuno dopo aver sentito la sua storia."

"Non avresti dovuto odiarlo e basta" disse Clary a bassa voce.

Magnus si morse il labbro.

Aveva ragione.

"Hai già detto ad Alec di Gallant?"

Magnus scosse la testa.

"Scrivigli adesso. Ne sarà contento."

"È con la sua famiglia, Biscottino. Quello è più importante."

"Scrivigli, Magnus" insistè Clary dolcemente. "Credimi. Sarà felice di avere notizie da te."

 

* * *

 

"Non posso credere che tu abbia costruito un fortino di coperte per il mio diciannovesimo compleanno, Alec."

Il fratello gli rifilò una gomitata nelle costole e indicò le coperte che aveva attaccato al soffitto, facendole ricadere fino allo schienale del grande divano. Aveva costruito una specie di tendone da circo sotto al quale lui, Max e Izzy erano ora seduti spalla a spalla a guardare la TV. "Mi ci sono volute tre ore per farlo. Rispetta il fortino."

"E io ho passato tre minuti a fare i milkshake al cioccolato!" disse candidamente Izzy.

Alec prese un altro sorso di quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un milkshake attraverso la cannuccia glitterata e fece una smorfia. "Non penso ci sia traccia di cioccolato qua dentro."

"Potrebbero esserci più vodka e rum che cioccolato" ammise lei. "E ghiaccio al posto del gelato..."

Max contorse la faccia, prendendo un sorso. "È limonata quella che sento?"

"Va bene! Mi arrendo. È un drink chiamato _Demone Verde_. Ma dovevamo far finta di non star incoraggiando un minorenne*** a bere, così ho aggiunto sciroppo al cioccolato."

Max scosse la testa e buttò giù d'un colpo il disgustoso drink. "Mi avevi promesso che non le avresti permesso di usare ancora la cucina, Alec."

"Se l'è portato da casa, non incolpare me."

Izzy rispose ad entrambi mostrando un dito medio con l'unghia laccata d'argento. "Allora, cosa vediamo prima, _mis hermanos*_ ***?"

Alec mise da parte il drink e prese dal divano la pila di Blue-Ray che aveva preselezionato. "Jason Statham, Idris Elba, Christian Bale o The Rock?"

"Quelli sono nomi degli attori, non i titoli dei film" fece notare Max.

Alec sogghignò. "Lo so."

"Dobbiamo davvero litigare per questo anche quest'anno?" si lamentò Izzy. "Io non ho mai scelto il film. Mai. Andiamo, Alec. Me lo devi."

"Se anche solo pensi di lasciarglielo fare, mi tolgo la protesi e la uso per picchiarti" minacciò Max, le labbra piegate in un sorriso.

Quel Max era a suo agio con ogni aspetto della sua vita - riusciva a scherzare su cose che una volta erano state dolorose - e Alec era fiero di lui. Desiderò di poter avere metà della sicurezza che aveva suo fratello.

Alec alzò un sopracciglio, accettando la sfida del fratello. "Quindi è così che andrà la serata? Fatti sotto, fratello."

"Te lo tengo fermo, Max."

"Traditrice!" urlò lui a Izzy, sorridendo. "Io costruisco questo elegante fortino di coperte per te e tu mi ripaghi così!"

"Pensavo l'avessi costruito per me!" urlò Max di rimando. "Acchiappalo, Iz."

Izzy fecce un sorriso furbo e si buttò su di lui.

"Merda" fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire prima che Izzy gli finisse addosso, facendogli il solletico ai fianchi, poi Max si lanciò sui  fratelli e Alec finì per faticare a respirare a froza di ridere. Proprio quando il ragazzo stava per arrendersi - perchè Max gli teneva ferme le braccia e Izzy lo stava torturando con le unghie e elencando i titoli di commedie romantiche inguardabili - sua sorella si bloccò di colpo. 

Piegò la testa, in ascolto. "È Dead Inside dei Muse?"

"Cazzo" ora anche Alec poteva sentire la canzone, aveva impostato la suoneria nella foga del momento. "Sì, è Magnus che chiama. Aspettate."

Alec si disincastrò dai fratelli, tirando ad entrambi un coppino mentre usciva dal fortino. Prese il cellulare dal tavolino, accettando la chiamata e portandosi il telefono all'orecchio mentre si spostava verso il fondo della stanza. "Che cosa vuoi, Magnus?"

"Ho delle notizie che potresti voler sentire."

Alec alzò un dito per dire a Izzy e Max - che lo osservavano tra le coperte del fortino - che aveva bisogno di un minuto e andò nella sua camera da letto, sbattendo la porta.

"Che notizie?"

"Gallant ha offerto un contratto che ti raccomanderei di accettare."

Alec spalancò la bocca. "Sei serio?"

"Serissimo, vista la quantità di zeri."

Il ragazzo si sentì le ginocchia deboli e si sedette sul bordo del letto. "Porca troia. E mi hai chiamato per dirmelo? Sono sorpreso che tu non ti sia presentato direttamente qua."

Magnus rise a quell'affermazione - un suono caldo e genuino, non quello arrogante e ruvido a cui Alec era abituato. "Volevo farlo, ma Clary mi ha detto di mandarti un messaggio, così abbiamo fatto una partita a Mah-jong***** per decidere - visto che Simon stava facendo il difficile e si è rifiutato di votare. Poi abbiamo realizzato che nessuno di noi sapeva giocare a Mah-jong, allora ti ho chiamato. È stato un compromesso. Comunque, possiamo discutere dei dettagli più tardi. Non voglio monopolizzarti, torna dai tuoi fratelli."

Alec riconobbe fin troppo bene la fredda sensazione che provoò allo stomaco. "Clary ti ha detto perchè sono qua."

"Sì, l'ha fatto..."

Alec aspettò di sentire la pietà. Aspettò le scuse riguardo Max che ogni volta suonavano più come insulti. O che la parola _eroe_ gli fosse applicata quando non lo era affatto.

Ma non ottenne nulla del genere. Magnus fece una risata nervosa e disse "mi è stato detto che odiarti a prima vista potrebbe essere stato esagerato."

"Ma davvero?"

"Sinceramente, non lo so" disse l'uomo, c'erano sarcasmo e leggerezza nella sua voce, lo stava _stuzzicando_. "Devo fare un confronto tra il costo e i benefici per esserne certo."

"Ho sentito dire che ci sai fare con queste cose" disse Alec, tentando di usare il suo stesso tono. La direzione che stava prendendo la conversazione gli stava dando delle leggere vertiggini, però. Rispetto all'ultima volta che si erano visti - solo poche ore prima - Magnus stava parlando _con_ lui e non _a_ lui. Sapeva perchè l'altro avesse cambiato idea, ma non riusciva ad essere arrabbiato con Clary per avergli raccontato tutto. Lui non sarebbe mai stato in grado di farlo. Alec sperava che questo cambiamento significasse ciò che pensava. "Sei stato grande all'incontro con Gallant, oggi. Ho pensato di dovertelo dire. Nel caso non fosse chiaro, sai... prima."

"Ti ringrazio, Alec."

"Dovrei essere io a ringraziarti" disse velocemente l'altro. Non sapeva quanto sarebbe durata questa apparente tregua. "Non avrei questo contratto, se non fosse per te."

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, poi "senti, Alec. Non sono d'accordo con il fatto che tu ti nascondi e non posso fingere di esserlo. Hai i soldi e la visibilità per rompere gli schemi e avere un impatto importante sul mondo..."

Secondi. Quella tregua era durata pochi _secondi_. Alec serrò il pugno e aprì la bocca per rispondergli male, poi l'altro sospirò dall'altra parte della cornetta e lui si trattenne, aspettando che parlasse.

"Ma..." disse alla fine quello.

"Ma cosa?"

"Ma capisco perchè le cose stanno così. Quando sarai pronto a fare coming out, dimmelo. Ti aiuterò come posso."

Alec sentì le lacrime pungere dietro gli occhi. Fece un respiro profondo per schiarirsi le idee. "Ok."

"Non ne abbiamo mai parlato prima" continuò Magnus. "Ma non permetto mai le clausole rigurdanti lo stile di vita nei contratti. Ci sono le solite riguardo le attività illegali o il non fare pubblicità agli avversari, ma chi scegli di amare non sarà mai parte di un contratto che firmerai con me."

"Non sapevo nemmeno che fosse un'opzione" balbettò Alec. "Grazie."

"Non serve ringraziarmi. Sono clausole antiquate. E mi pagano profumatamente per assicurarmi che tu sia felice."

Alec sorrise a quell'affermazione, ricordandosi ciò che Clary gli aveva detto riguardo al perchè Magnus facesse quel lavoro, capendo che aveva ragione. "Ma non tutto riguarda i soldi, giusto?"

"Esatto."

Il ragazzo giocherellò con gli orli frammentati della vecchia felpa del college che stava indossando. "È strano. Tu ed io. Che parliamo senza urlare."

Magnus rise piano. "Vero."

Alec gemette e si lasciò cadere sul letto, mentre assimilava la realtà della situazione. "Izzy mi rinfaccerà per sempre che non ti odio più. Lei aveva ragione, Magnus. E io avevo torto. Capisci la gravità della situazione?"

Questa volta, Magnus rilasciò una vera e propria risata. "Penso di sì. Clary sembra particolarmente trionfante. Mi fa impazzire." Fece silenzio per un momento e Alec riuscì ad immaginarselo mentre pensava. "Sai..."

"Cosa?"

"Non è necessario che sappiano che avevano ragione."

"Vuoi far finta che ci odiamo ancora?"

"Sarebbe divertente."

Alec si sedette. A questo poteva partecipare. "Allora, quanto devo urlare per renderlo realistico?"

"Non riguarda il volume. È l'asprezza nella tua voce e il numero di parolacce che metti in una frase."

Alec alzò un sopracciglio. "Ho un tono particolare?"

" _Questo_ è il tono che intendo" scherzò l'altro.

 _Porca troia_. Magnus lo stava davvero stuzzicando.

Magnus non era d'accordo con la sua scelta e entrambi avevano ancora molto da imparare l'uno sull'altro per far funzionare quella collaborazione. Ma Alec pensò... _forse andrà bene._

Si alzò e comincià a camminare a grandi passi, voleva dare la notizia a Max e Izzy ma voleva stare qualche altro minuto al telefono come Magnus. "Domani andrò a vedere la band di Simon che suona. Forse dovresti venire."

"Ci stavo già pensando. Simon, dio del rock, mi ha già invitato."

"Bene. Vieni, allora. Ti offrirò un drink. Possiamo ricominciare. O puoi gettarmelo in faccia, fai quello che sembra più naturale sul momento."

"Be', Alexander  - "

"Magnus" lo interruppe lui. "Potrò anche non odiarti più, ma comunque non chiamarmi così."

L'altro ridacchiò. "Ok, Alec. Ci vediamo domani, allora?"

"Sì. Ci vediamo domani."

Alec chiuse la chiamata e spalancò la porta della camera da letto. "Indovinate chi è il nuovo volto della Gallant Group?"

Izzy strillò, Max lo sbattè a terra e poco dopo lo stavano ricoprendo di baci. Fu solo in grado di urlare "Non ammaccate la mercanzia!" due volte, prima che gli mancasse il fiato e lui, Max e Izzy scoppiassero a ridere.

 

 

Note della Traduttrice:

*Ho lasciato il gioco di parole in inglese perchè non c'è (almeno che io sappia) modo di renderlo decentemente in italiano, perciò ho deciso di non storpiarlo e tentare di strappare un sorriso a chi può capirlo in lingua originale (inoltre non mi sembra nemmeno tanto surreale che qualcuno utilizzi parole inglesi in una frase italiana, per enfasi, per battuta o altri motivi). Comunque, per chi non lo sapesse, il gioco sta nel fatto che la parola "straight" significa "diritto", ma è anche un modo gergale per dire "eterosessuale."

**In America del Nord i vincitori di un campionato sportivo (per esempio l'NBA o, appunto, l'Hockey League) sono premiati con un anello, che ha lo stesso significato che lo scudetto ha nel calcio in Italia.

*** In America, la maggiore età arriva a 18 anni in quasi tutti gli ambiti (es. la possibilità di partecipare alla vita politica). Però la maggiore età effettiva, in cui si possono bere alcolici, è 21. Per questo Max, che ne compie 19, è ancora "minorenne."

**** "Fratelli miei" in spagnolo

***** <https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mah_Jong>


	7. Chapter 7

#  ** Capitolo 7 **

Se Alec avesse dovuto fare una classifica dei locali in cui si sentiva a suo agio, Taki's sarebbe stato più in alto del Pandemonium.

Anche se, ad essere sinceri, Taki's era più un bar che un nightclub. Era una stanza larga con delle cabine da una parte e un bancone di legno rovinato dall'altra, che si incurvava e spariva nella cucina retrostante. I tavoli e le sedie che venivano usati per il servizio di ristorazione durante il giorno erano ora stipati in un angolo, per fare spazio a più persone di quante ne fossero probabilmente permesse dai piani antincendio di New York. Ma Alec poteva prendersi un hamburger, lì - un  _ ottimo _ hamburger - e tanto bastava a fargli apprezzare il luogo. Si stava divertendo. In un bar.

Con Magnus.

"Dovresti davvero mangiare  _ quello _ la sera prima di una partita?" lo ammonì l'agente, dallo sgabello accanto a quello di Izzy.

Alec trattenne un sorriso e prese un enorme morso del suo panino, fingendo di guardare l'uomo ferocemente.

La sera precedente aveva pensato che stesse scherzando, quando aveva detto che Izzy e Clary non avrebbero dovuto necessariamente sapere di aver avuto ragione. Ma quando Magnus era arrivato da Taki's, era sembrato un fuoco d'artificio - scintillante, rumoroso e pronto ad esplodere. Quindi Alec si era adattato. In realtà, lui e Magnus si stavano divertendo fin troppo facendo credere alle ragazze di odiarsi ancora. Izzy era divertente quando era frustrata. Inoltre, finiva sempre per scoprire cose che lui tentava di nascondergli... E Alec, per una volta, si stava divertendo  _ davvero _ . Voleva solo stuzzicarla ancora un po'.

Izzy fece passare lo sguardo tra i due - era fin troppo intelligente e fin troppo sospettosa - poi buttò giù il resto del suo drink, facendo subito segno al barista di portargliene un altro. Mentre la ragazza era distratta, Magnus ammiccò nella sua direzione - fu più un tentativo che una mossa soave - e Alec quasi s'ingozzò tentando di mascherare una risata.

Posò l'hamburger e si pulì le mani, ricomponendosi. "Qual è il nome della band di Simon, stasera?"

Izzy giocò un po' con i cubetti di ghiaccio nel suo drink, colpendoli con la cannuccia. "Greedo's Revenge, penso."

"Quindi Simon è nel team 'Ian Solo ha sparato per primo'*, eh?" disse Alec, senza aspettarsi che qualcuno capisse la sua battuta.

Ma Magnus ridacchiò e la testa di Izzy scattò verso di lui. L'uomo gettò un'occhiata oltre la propria spalla, come se anche lui stesse cercando l'origine del suono. Lo sguardo della ragazza tornò lentamente ad Alec. "Non ho idea di cosa significhi."

Magnus aveva una mano premuta sulla bocca per soffocare le risate e Alec dovette distogliere lo sguardo per mantenere la compostezza. "Non è importante, Iz."

Lei si voltò nuovamente verso Magnus, che si ricompose con grazia. "Bene, tutto questo è stato... interessante, ma anche io apprezzo un pezzo di carne calda in bocca, come il mio cliente, quindi vado a vedere cosa c'è sul menù di stasera. Ci vediamo dopo. Forse."

Izzy guardò l'uomo sparire tra la folla. "Non penso parlasse degli hamburger."

"Vabbe'" rispose Alec. Risposta fiacca. Gli era molto più difficile rispondere acidamente, ora che il suo sangue non ribolliva di rabbia alla sola vista di Magnus.

Sua sorella assottigliò gli occhi. "Che sta succedendo tra voi due?"

Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle e finì il suo hamburger per nascondere un sorriso.

"Pensavo le cose fossero cambiate tra te e Magnus."

"Te l'ho detto. Rispetto la sua abilità. Non deve piacermi per lavorare con lui."

"Mm" disse lei, con una calma snervante. "Lui mi ha detto la stessa cosa."

_ Merda _ . Se fosse stato seduto lì ancora per troppo tempo, sarebbe stato scoperto. Dov'era il suo complice? Era molto più bravo quando doveva avere a che fare con la lingua biforcuta di Magnus.

"Devo... Vado..." balbettò Alec, allontanando il piatto. Indicò dietro di sè con il pollice e scese dal suo sgabello. "Sì, vado a buttarmi nella mischia."

Il ragazzo ignorò la sorella che lo chiamava, perchè stava decisamente sorridendo. Non aveva speranze di arrivare a fine serata senza che Izzy lo scoprisse. Ma voleva divertirsi il più possibile.

Si fece largo tra la folla di persone - tutte almeno dieci centimetri più basse di lui - cercando Clary, individuandola in una delle cabine vicino al palco.

"Congratilazioni per Gallant" disse la rossa, mentre lui le scivolava accanto. Le circondò le spalle con un braccio e le lasciò un bacio sulla testa.

"Grazie, Clary."

"Allora, cosa succede ora?"

"Ci vorranno ancora un paio di giorni perchè il contratto vero e proprio sia pronto per essere firmato da me, ma Magnus ha detto che stanno già pensando ad una data per il primo shoot fotografico. A quanto pare, sarà mentre saremo a Los Angeles. Magnus pensava di raggiungermi in aereo, se sarò ancora in viaggio."

Clary prese un sorso del suo drink. "Sembra che ti stia bene. Considerando che tu - "

"Lo odio?" finì Alec per lei. Stava già faticando a mantenere _una_ facciata, quella sera. Si sporse verso di lei. "Aspetta a dirlo a Simon o Izzy, ma potrei non odiarlo pù così tanto."

Lei alzò un sopracciglio. "Così tanto?"

"Per niente."

"Sapevo che sarebbe finito per piacerti" gongolò Clary. "E perchè non posso dirlo a Izzy?"

"Aveva ragione."

"Capito. È stata un'idea di Magnus, non è vero?"

"È possibile."

Lei scosse la testa affettuosamente. "Voi due sarete pericolosi assieme."

Lui non potè darle torto.

Poi realizzò che gli altri posti erano vuoti e fece vagare lo sguardo per il locale. "Allora, dov'è Simon?"

"Sta facendo il riscaldamento vocale nel bagno dei maschi. Questo posto non è fatto per la musica dal vivo. Ehi, mi faresti un favore? La cameriera ha portato il suo drink, ma lui non è ancora tornato. Potresti portarglielo?"

"Certo. Torno tra cinque minuti."

Alec prese il bicchiere pieno al centro del tavolo e attraversò la pista da ballo, diretto verso il retro. Izzy era ancora al bancone e stava chiacchierando con un membro della band di Simon e Clary stava tenendo loro il posto per quando sarebbe iniziato il concerto. Mentre Magnus... Alec ispezionò la stanza, cercando il blu elettrico della tunica che l'uomo indossava. Lo vide nell'angolo vicino ai bagni, con le labbra attaccate al collo di... una  _ donna _ ?

Il ragazzo si bloccò di colpo, rovesciandosi parte del drink sulla maglia.

 

* * *

 

Forse Magnus non aveva davvero superato la fase dei bar bui e rumorosi, come aveva detto il giorno prima a Clary.

"Posso offrtirti un drink?" chiese a Jennifer, spostadole una ciocca scura dal rossetto che aveva appena rimesso. "Mi sembra il minimo."

Gli occhi della donna erano fissi sulle sue labbra e le sue dita si ancorarono ai suoi bracciali, tirandolo più vicino. "In realtà, sto per andare in un altro locale con i miei amici. Puoi unirti  - "

"Ehi, Magnus."

L'uomo alzò lo sguardo per trovare il suo cliente in piedi accanto a lui, con in mano un drink gocciolante, una macchia umida sul davanti della maglia e un'espressione corrucciata. Magnus si allontanò da Jennifer. "Alec! Questa è Jennifer."

"Jessica" lo corresse lei.

"Perdonami" disse sinceramente lui. "Alec, Jessica."

Lei gli sorrise tranquillamente. "Va bene, Magnus. C'era casino in bagno." Gli circondò la vita con un braccio e squadrò Alec. "Allora, come vi conoscete?"

"Sono l'agente di Alec, tesoro."

"Magnus, sei un agente? E Alec, sei...?" miagolò lei. Poi spalancò gli occhi. "Oh mio Dio, sei quell'attore che hanno appena preso in quella serie tv tratta da quei libri?"

Alec assottigliò l'occhio sinistro, cosa che sembrava fare quando era dubbioso. Era... stranamente disarmante.

"Cosa? No. Gioco nei Blazing Angels."

Jessica si raddrizzò, si spostò i capelli dalla spalla e buttò in fuori il petto. "Un atleta? Non è che voi due sareste interessati a... condividermi?"

"Ma. Che. Cazzo." Alec espirò rumorosamente, sembrava scandalizzato.

"Nonostante apprezzi la tua creatività, Jessica," disse Magnus "la mia relazione con Alec è puramente professionale." Sorrise al ragazzo. Si era divertito, quella sera, soprattutto grazie alla loro sceneggiata. "E poi, c'è il fatto che ci odiamo."

Alec scrollò le spalle. "C’è anche quello."

"Il sesso tra persone che si odiano può essere molto  _ sexy _ " insistette lei.

Le guance di Alec andarono a fuoco. Magnus non riuscì ad impedirsi di pensare a quanto sembrasse innocente in quel momento. La sua guardia era abbassata e sembrava più reale.

Non poté fare a meno di chiedersi come fosse quando era completamente vulnerabile...

L'uomo scosse la testa, risparmiando ulteriore imbarazzo ad Alec. "Ci limiteremo a sopportarci normalmente."

Il ragazzo si passò una mano sul principio di barba che aveva sul mento. "Penso sia una buona idea."

* * *

"Clary mi ha chiesto di portarti questo" disse Alec, tentando di mettere il drink ormai tiepido nelle mani di Simon.

"Non posso" disse lui. "Mi servono le dita libere."

Alec notò che non aveva una chitarra, né il cellulare, né degli spartiti, poi osservò il bagno, lurido, e... Non gli interessava più sapere per cosa a Simon servissero le dita libere.

Prese un sorso del drink, visto che il cognato non lo voleva. Fece una smorfia quando il sapore pungente gli colpì la lingua. Gin. Che schifo.

Ma ne bevve comunque ancora, per calmare il vorticare confuso nella sua testa. "Allora io io, uh, ho visto Magnus qua fuori. Stava praticamente pomiciando con una donna."

Simon rise. "Solo una? Nottata tranquilla per lui."

Alec piegò la testa, cercando qualsiasi indizio che Simon si stesse prendendo gioco di lui. Ma lui aveva già ricominciato ad emettere quei suoni gutturali che rimbombarono tra le pareti piastrellate.

Il punto era che Alec aveva dato per scontato che Magnus fosse gay. Ma ora... Non lo era.

Avevano avuto conversazioni che alludevano al fatto che il ragazzo non fosse etero, ma si era trattato di litigi, battibecchi, più che chiacchierate. Quindi forse Magnus aveva solo voluto farglielo credere…?

Alec era confuso.

E non sapeva come chiederlo a Simon senza sembrare un idiota o superare la linea che divideva la vita privata di Magnus da quella professionale.

Alec cominciò a camminare a grandi passi, bevendo più gin e soda.

"Alec?" disse il cognato.

Lui si bloccò. "Sì?"

"Per quanto io solitamente adori gli zoo, soprattutto le gabbie di tigri e leoni, dove puoi osservare questi bellissimi e pericolosissimi animali che fanno avanti e indietro.... Il fatto che lo stia facendo tu, in questo momento, mi distrae."

Alec indicò la porta. "Vuoi che...?"

"Te ne vada. Sì. Per favore. Scusa, è solo che - "

Lui si sforzò di ridere, mettendo da parte le domande di cui non avrebbe dovuto volere risposte. "Va bene, Simon. Buona fortuna per stasera."

 

* * *

 

Magnus prese un altro drink dal bancone e si diresse verso il cubicolo dove si trovava Clary, proprio mentre la musica cominciava. Non era il genere che ascoltava di solito, ma la voce di Simon era sorprendentemente piacevole. Avrebbe potuto passare il sabato sera in modi peggiori.

Individuò Izzy davanti al palco, che guardava suo marito e pareva l'incarnazione dell'emoji con gli occhi a cuoricino. Simon ricambiava il suo sguardo come se lei fosse l'unica persona nella stanza e, osservando la scena, Magnus provò una specie di dolce dolore. Non riusciva ad immaginare di guardare nessuno di sua conoscenza con un'espressione di tale adorazione - ma non voleva dire che non sarebbe successo. Prima o poi.

"Ehi, tesoro!" lo salutò Clary. Indicò l'uomo seduto accanto a lei. "Questo è Mike, un mio vecchio amico del college."

Magnus scivolò nel posto di fronte a Mike, notando come questo lo squadrò appena si sedette, e si presentò. I tre rimasero poi in silenzio ad ascoltare il concerto. Ma ogni volta che l'uomo guardava verso Mike, il ragazzo gli sorrideva. Allora Magnus si sporse verso di lui per mostrare interesse e chiacchierare un po'. Non avrebbe mai trovato l'amore, senza tentare.

Almeno si stava divertendo, mentre lo osservava.

Il ragazzo era affabile, intelligente e gentile. Era biondo anziché moro, ma poteva mettere da parte le sue preferenze, mentre cercava la scintilla - quel momento in cui l'interesse si scaldava e diventava bisogno. Passione. Era raro che qualcuno gli facesse quell'effetto fin dall'inizio.

Magnus tentò di non corrucciarsi apertamente, mentre quel pensiero gli attraversava la mente, ripetendosi come se ci fosse qualcosa che gli era sfuggito.

Con la coda dell'occhio vide Alec avvicinarsi e scivolò di lato per lasciargli il posto al suo fianco sulla panca. Mike stava parlando di dipinti e di un'opera particolare che sperava fosse accettata da una galleria di SoHo, ma Magnus stava avendo dei problemi a concentrarsi...

Per via di Alec.

Sembrava star osservando attentamente la sua conversazione con Mike. Lui si sforzò di prestare attenzione al ragazzo di fronte a lui - anziché quello al suo fianco - specialmente quando questo scrisse il suo numero e glielo passò, ma Alec non stava nemmeno tentando di nascondere il suo interesse.

Mike sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio di Clary, che gettò un'occhiata nella sua direzione e sorrise. Magnus, solitamente, l'avrebbe considerato un buon segno. Ma scoprì che... Non gli importava. Si appoggiò all'indietro, si fece scivolare il numero di Mike in tasca e guardò Alec. Tenne la voce bassa, così che solo lui potesse sentirlo. "L'avevi puntato tu?"

Alec sembrò persino più perplesso e imbarazzato di prima. "No. È solo che - tu non eri con...?" Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle, prendendo un altri sorso del suo drink. "Non importa. Non sono affari miei."

La sua espressione sembrava quella di un cucciolo confuso e Magnus capì subito dove volesse andare a parare. "Ah, intendi Jessica. Penso che abbia trovato qualcuno in grado di soddisfare la sua voglia di fare un threesome con persone che si odiano. Ha dell'iniziativa. Sai cosa? Dovrei chiederle se è interessata ad un lavoro..." Fece leva sullo schienale dietro la testa di Alec e si tirò su, scrutando la stanza alla ricerca della ragazza.

Alec guardò in su verso l'uomo. "Sei serio, non è vero?"

Lui abbassò lo sguardo per rispondere, poi realizzò quanto fossero vicini. Tanto che Magnus riusciva a vedere che una parte del suo labbro era arrossata, come se il ragazzo l'avesse torturata con i denti... L'uomo si rimise a sedere. "Be', sì. Perché?"

"Niente." Alec si girò dall'altra parte, per poi voltarsi di scatto verso di lui con tutto il corpo e avvicinarsi per farsi sentire sopra la musica. "Sai cosa? È solo che... Non ho mai incontrato nessuno come te."

"Dovrei prenderlo come un complimento?"

"È più un'osservazione. Ma non negativa. Quindi, certo."

Magnus roteò una mano in aria, facendo tintinnare i bracciali tra loro. "Quale persona sana di mente potrebbe vivere in questo mondo e non essere pazza?"

"Tu... non l'hai detto."

"L'ho appena fatto."

"No. Non l'hai detto  _ tu _ . È stata Ursula Le Guin."

Magnus era senza parole, a dir poco stupito.

Lo sguardo di Alec scrutò il suo volto, osservando la sua reazione. "È passato solo un giorno, ma penso che tu abbia già dimenticato che non sono solo un portiere."

Magnus si sistemò le collane e si girò a sua volta, in modo da guardarlo dritto in faccia. Raccolse le gambe sulla panca, vicine a quelle di Alec, abbastanza da sentire il suo calore corporeo, ma senza toccarle. "Questo te lo concedo. Allora, ti piace leggere?"

Alec sbuffò. "Sì, passo molto tempo su aerei e pullman e in camere d'albergo."

"Niente TV?"

"Io e Jace stiamo in camera assieme quando siamo in viaggio e lui adora la TV. La vuole sempre accesa - dice che il rumore di fondo gli schiarisce le idee o qualcosa del genere. Di solito metto le cuffie per non sentirla o mi trovo un luogo tranquillo, lontano da tutto..."

"Con la musica?"

"A volte. Audiolibri, solitamente. Preferisco le parole alla musica."

"Ci sono parole nelle canzoni" fece notare Magnus, per metterlo in difficoltà.

Alec scosse la testa. "Non in tutte."

_ Non solo un portiere _ , appunto, pensò Magnus. Prese il suo drink e bevve un sorso, pensieroso. "Non so cosa dire, Alexander..."

L'altro roteò gli occhi. "È Alec, Magnus."

Lui mordicchiò la sua cannuccia e sorrise. "Non ho ancora deciso cosa mi sembri più naturale. Se bere il mio drink o - "

"Vedere come sta sulla mia faccia?"

C'era una punta di malizia nel tono di Alec che Magnus non si sarebbe aspettato. Era una giornata piena di sorprese, eh?

"Approvo totalmente qualsiasi tipo di doppio senso sessuale relativo alla faccia" lo incoraggiò Magnus. "Puoi tirarli fuori quando vuoi."

Alec inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Fatti sotto, Lightwood" lo sfidò l'altro.

"Lo sapevo!" strillò qualcuno.

Magnus alzò la testa di scatto, realizzando che la musica si era fermata e che le luci non erano più soffuse. E Izzy era accanto al cubicolo e indicava lui e Alec con un sorrisetto trionfante in viso.

"Vi ho visti sorridere" continuò lei. "Vi piacete, ora, non è vero?"

Magnus vide il sorrisetto sul viso di Alec con la coda dell'occhio e capì di essere nei guai. Ma non era preparato allo shock del liquido caldo come piscio che gli fu lanciato addosso, mentre Alec si alzava di scatto, urlava "Vaffanculo, Bane!" e usciva a grandi passi dal bar...

Con le spalle che tremavano per le risate.

 

* * *

 

Alec stava ancora ridendo quando inserì la chiave nella porta d'ingresso di casa sua ed entrò. Appese le chiavi al gancio e tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca, chiamando Magnus. Il suono tipico di una chiamata su FaceTime partì, suonò due volte senza risposta e il ragazzo si chiese se l'altro avrebbe risposto, poi il suo volto imbronciato apparve sullo schermo.

"È il Magnifico Emporio di Gin di Magnus, siamo fradici e appiccicosi, ma profumiamo sempre di pino. Come posso aiutarla?"

Alec scoppiò a ridere e dovette asciugarsi le lacrime agli occhi. "Mi dispiace tanto. Izzy era lì con quel sorrisetto soddisfatto e non sapevo che altro fare!"

Magnus s'imbronciò anche di più, ma Alec stava iniziando a capire quando scherzava. Gli occhi lo tradivano. Ogni volta.

"Aspetta. Mi hai chiamato mentre mi stavo cambiando." Magnus doveva aver appoggiato il telefono, perché all'improvviso Alec si ritrovò a guardare quello che poteva essere un muro o un soffitto - dipinto di rosso fuoco.

Si tolse le scarpe e andò in camera da letto, posando anche lui il cellulare per togliersi la maglia e i jeans. "Ti pagherò il lavaggio a secco" disse, continuando a parlare anche se Magnus non poteva vederlo.

"Oh, so che lo farai" rispose la voce dell'uomo. "Ho anche chiesto a Clary di ricordarmi di non sfidare mai un atleta professionista a  _ farsi sotto _ ."

Alec riprese in mano il telefono, ma l'altro non era ancora tornato. “È come sventolare un drappo rosso davanti ad un toro.”

Tutto divenne sfuocato per un attimo, poi il volto di Magnus riapparve. “Prendo nota. Ora puoi smettere di ridere di me.”

“ Non ci riesco” protestò il ragazzo. “Avresti dovuto vedere la tua faccia!”

“ Non potevo. Mi avevi accecato. Con il gin.”

Alec sistemò il cuscino e si appoggiò alla testata del letto. “Sei stato tu a dire che avremmo dovuto fingere di non piacerci.”

“ Ma pensavo di dover essere io a lanciare un drink, non tu.”

Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle. “Ho visto un’occasione e l’ho colta.”

“ Sei un portiere, non un attaccante” rispose Magnus con aria autoritaria. “Colgliere le occasioni non è compito tuo.”

“ Wooo” esclamò Alec, sorridendo. “Guarda un po’ chi sta imparando qualcosa sull'hockey.”

“ Potrei aver scaricato un libro o due sul mio Kindle.”

“ Stai leggendo riguardo all’hockey? No. Nono. Non va affatto bene. Devi venire ad una partita.”

Magnus fece una smorfia. “Sará un giorno molto freddo all’Inferno, quello in cui andrò ad un evento sportivo di mia spontanea volontá.”

“Giochiamo contro i _Devils_ quando torniamo in cittá” disse serio Alec.

Le labbra di Magnus tremarono.

L'altro non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisetto soddisfatto. “Ti ho quasi fatto ridere.”

“ Non è vero” insistette Magnus. “Era un gioco di parole orribile.”

Il sorriso di Alec vacillò. Pensò ai giochi di parole, alle metafore e ai doppi sensi che Magnus adorava tirare fuori. “Senti, posso chiederti una cosa?”

“ Se non ha a che fare con il gin, sì.”

“ So che probabilmente sembrerà stupido” premise Alec. Poi prese un respiro profondo. “Non conosco nessun altro che non sia etero… E non so se dovrei capire se qualcuno lo è o no… Poi ci sei tu - E io - ”

L'espressione di Magnus si ammorbidì all'istante. "Sono bisessuale, Alec. Suppongo sia quello che volevi sapere."

"Quindi per te... uomini e donne?"

"In parole povere, sì."

Alec si prese un momento per assorbire l'informazione. Si grattò la ricrescita della barba che si sarebbe dovuto tagliare il giorno seguente. "Sono abbastanza sicuro di essere gay al 100%, non mi sono mai interessate le donne."

"Abbastanza sicuro?"

Alec ridacchiò piano. "D'accordo, completamente sicuro. Cioè, posso riconoscere che una donna sia bella, ma non succede nulla... lì."

"Sono il tuo agente, Alec" lo rimproverò l'altro "non mi serve sapere cosa sta o non sta succedendo nelle tue zone intime."

"Non intendevo - " balbettò il ragazzo.

"Scherzavo, Alec."

Lui affondò di più nel cuscino. "Non sono abituato a parlare di queste cose."

Magnus si mosse di nuovo e l'immagine divenne sfuocata. Quando torno visibile, sembrò essere sdraiato su un divano di veluto rosso. Ed era decisamente senza maglietta.

Dopo tutti quegli anni passati a nascondersi, Alec aveva perfezionato l'arte del guardare senza farsi notare. Ma cercò di non osservare il colore dorato della pelle di Magnus, o come le sue collane fossero sparite, rivelando il grazioso arco di muscoli sopra le clavicole... Non erano dettagli che aveva bisogno di conoscere.

Magnus _era_ il suo agente.

"Va bene" lo rassicurò l'altro. "Che tu ci creda o no, ci sono passato anche io. Conoscere persone che potessero capire... Ha cambiato tutto, per me."

"In meglio?"

Magnus sembrò pensarci su. Si passò un dito sulle labbra, ora senza lucidalabbra.

"Per lo più" rispose infine.

"Mi sono divertito, stanotte."

L'altro alzò un sopracciglio come a dire _Davvero?_ senza pronunciarlo ad alta voce.

"Ok, ok" disse il ragazzo, rispondendo a ciò che l'agente non aveva detto. "Probabilmente è stato più divertente per me che per te, soprattutto alla fine. Mi dispiace di averti versato addosso il gin. Non succederà di nuovo."

"Oh, mi assicurerò di restituirti il favore, prima o poi."

"Merda. Lo farai davvero, eh?"

Magnus si limitò a rigirarsi l'ear-cuff** tra le dita.

Alec era meravigliato da come l'uomo riuscisse ad esprimere tanto senza dire nulla. E quanto evitasse di esprimersi con paroloni o frasi astruse. Magnus portava la comunicazione ad un nuovo livello rispetto alla maggior parte delle persone. Era... affascinante. Una sfida.

Gli faceva venire voglia di imparare quel nuovo linguaggio.

"Domani ho intenzione di dire a Izzy che non ci odiamo più" disse. "Non sono mai stato in grado di nasconderle nulla per troppo tempo e, nonostante il gin, penso che lo sappia già."

L'agente sorrise. "È una brava sorella."

"Lo è" il giocatore nascose uno sbadiglio e guardò la sua sveglia. "Ascolta, dovrei davvero dormire, ora. Domani ho un volo presto."

"Buon viaggio e buona fortuna per la partita. Buonanotte, Alec."

"Notte, Magnus."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della Traduttrice:
> 
> * Per chi non fosse fan di Star Wars, Han shot first (in italiano "Ian ha sparato per primo") è una frase riferita alla controversa modifica apportata a una scena del film Guerre stellari (1977), nella quale Han Solo ("Ian Solo" nella versione italiana) fronteggia il cacciatore di taglie Greedo nella cantina-bar di Mos Eisley. La modifica venne fatta in occasione della riedizione del film nel 1997 in versione "special edition", e da allora la scena è stata ritoccata altre due volte. La frase, diventata una sorta di slogan dei nostalgici delle versioni originali dei film della trilogia classica di Star Wars e riprodotta negli anni su magliette, spille e altri prodotti (non autorizzati dalla Lucasfilm), è in realtà ingannevole, in quanto nella versione originale del film del 1977, Greedo non spara, poiché non ha il tempo di farlo. (https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Han_shot_first)
> 
> ** Ear-cuff è un tipo di orecchino: https://www.google.it/search?q=ear+cuff&dcr=0&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjG5dDZ7araAhUI2KQKHa99AQgQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=631


End file.
